Battle Royale
by Illusory Impurity
Summary: AU Based off of Battle Royale. When Naruto's class is forced to participate in The Program, some will fight. Some will play to win in this twisted, deadly game. The word trust will lose all meaning. NaruSasu / Writing improves a lot in chapter six!
1. Prologue: The Worst Game in History

Title: **Battle Royale**

A **Naruto** fanfiction by **IllusoryImpurity**

Main pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke**

Rating: **Mature**

**Warnings:** Profanity, gore, OOC, sexual content, sexual deviancy, character death.

Based off of the novel/manga/film **Battle Royale**.

Novel by Koushun Takami. Manga by Koushun Takami and Masayuki Taguchi. Film directed by Kinji Fukasaku. I made _no_ profit from writing this, it is a **fan work**.

Prologue - **The Worst Game in History**

**-0-0-0-**

The _Millennium Educational Reform Act_, or Battle Royale, was known by many names. The BR Act, The Program, take your pick.

The rules are simple. A ninth grade class is chosen at random by impartial lottery to participate, just one class a year. The students are taken somewhere isolated like a ghetto or an island and forced to fight each other to the death. The "game" will last three days.

Kill or be killed. There can only be one winner.

Every student's movement is tracked with a shock-proof, water-proof collar. Should any student attempt to remove it, enter a danger zone, or attempt to escape, the collar will be set off and explode. If there are no student deaths within twenty four hours, all collars will be detonated, and if there is more than one survivor after three days, all remaining collars will be set to explode. Hiding out isn't suggested. Even if your fellow students don't happen upon you, the collar is still there. They relay vital signs as well, and once a student is dead, the collar is deactivated.

After being briefed on the rules and such, the students are sent out one by one with only a random weapon, three bottles of water, three rations [one per day], a map and pen, a flashlight, and a compass.

Now...about the weapons. They could be anything from an Uzi machine gun to a plastic toy. It's all about luck. The survival pack containing the weapon, rations, etc. are not to be opened until outside of the school where you will be briefed. Once all students are briefed and out of the building, the school becomes a permanent danger zone.

On the subject of danger zones, it's quite simple. Over the three days, every few hours, new danger zones will be broadcast via P.A. system. If someone is in the danger zone within five minutes of the announcement, their collars are set to detonate. This is done to force students to encounter one another.

During The Program, all phone and power lines in the isolated BR area are out, and so are the water mains.

Some students off themselves, unable to bring themselves to take another life. Some will lose their minds and give in to insanity. Some will attempt to form groups and rebel.

Friends will turn against friends. Lovers will turn against one another.

The word "trust" will lose it's meaning.

There are no blind spots. There are no loopholes. There is no escaping The Program.

"I'm so excited about going on our class trip tomorrow. Finally, a break!" Naruto sighed, flopping down on his bed. Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Mm."

Naruto sat up a little, grinning happily.

"You think anyone's gonna hook up?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I think the real question here is...do I care?"

Naruto huffed.

"Killjoy."

**-0-0-0-**

Sakura pulled a tray of fresh lemon butter cookies from the oven, nearly swooning at the thick, sweet aroma. She was making a big batch of cookies to bring on the trip and share with everyone. There was just nothing that compared to seeing the people you care about smile, especially when they're smiling about something you made. She set the tray on the stove, closed the oven, and turned off the heat, a bright smile on her face. Now she just had to wait for them to cool and set and she could put them in a cute little box and set them with her bag for the trip.

She had a feeling that this would be an amazing three days.

The girl fell asleep happily that night , looking forward to the morning.

**-0-0-0-**

There will be OCs in this story, but there will be absolutely _**no**_ pairings between OCs and actual Naruto characters.

Please review. c: The first real chapter will come within twenty four hours, and it will be a lot longer~

II


	2. Chapter 1: Do Unto Others

Title: **Battle Royale**

A **Naruto** fanfiction by **IllusoryImpurity**

Main pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke**

Rating: **Mature**

**Warnings:** Profanity, gore, OOC, sexual content, sexual deviancy, character death.

Based off of the novel/manga/film **Battle Royale**.

Novel by Koushun Takami. Manga by Koushun Takami and Masayuki Taguchi. Film directed by Kinji Fukasaku. I made _no_ profit from writing this, it is a **fan work**.

Chapter 1 - **Do Unto Others**

**-0-0-0-**

Sasuke moaned softly, his mind hazy and muddled. His head was _pounding_. ...What the hell had happened? The brunette sat up slowly, supporting himself with his arms. His neck...he never wore anything around his neck, never. So why did it feel like...? A pale hand drifted upward, and sure enough, there was something smooth and cold resting against where his neck and shoulders met...and from the looks of it, he wasn't alone.

Upon further observation, everyone in his class...who were, oddly enough, just as groggy and confused as he was...had matching metal collars. Sasuke's dark eyes widened, and it all came back to him. His class...they had been on a school bus...they had been on their graduation trip, on their way to a neighboring town. Everyone on the bus...had suddenly gotten tired and then... That's right! They had been gassed on the bus!! Those sly fuckers...!

The Uchiha male sat up, his head spinning and his stomach turning. He needed to check on Naruto.

He forced himself up onto his hands and knees, looking around the small room. There were desks in the back of the room, grouped up as if...in a classroom? Was that where they were, in a classroom? Something was obviously up, everything felt...wrong.

When Sasuke felt a tug at his sleeve, he looked up, coming face to face with his best friend. Thank heavens...he was awake...and he seemed unharmed. That was good enough for him. Now...they just had to figure out what the hell was going on.

"N...Naruto...what happened? The bus...we were all--"

"Gassed? Yeah, I know. You know where the hell we are?" All Sasuke could offer was a negative shake of the head.

Naruto looked around the room, a frown on his lips as he listened to his classmates.

"What's going on? I...weren't we just on the bus?"

"Hinata...you alright? Hey...what's that on your neck...?

"Where are we? M-my bag is gone!"

"My phone...it's not getting any reception...and why is it so dark outside? It was noon when we left!"

"You're wearing one too! W...w-what is this thing?"

Sasuke perked up a little at the sound of steps in the hallway...from the sound of it, it was several people, not just one. The class began to quiet down. Sasuke figured they had noticed the footfalls as well.

Within seconds, the lock on the door was turned and the door was slid open, a slender, pale man stepping into the room. Following him were three soldiers, and much to Sasuke's chagrin, they were all armed heavily. ...Now he was starting to get a little worried, and where was their teacher? Kakashi was always late for stuff...but it just didn't feel right. Naruto met Sasuke's eyes. This all felt...it just felt so messed up.

A few of the students in the room sank back at the sight of the soldiers and their weapons, some whispered to their friends, and a few of the girls clung to their friends or boyfriends, fear and curiosity showing in their eyes. The students just watched, not knowing what to think.

The man walked up to the desk in front of the class, leaning against it.

"Hello class 3-B. You're such good little pupils, sitting there so quietly. No ill effects of the sleeping gas, I hope. Now...I'm guessing you're all wondering just what is going on. Well, as of today, I am your new teacher. My name is Nagato, and you can all call me "Sir". That being out of the way, I would like to be the first to welcome you all to this little...competition."

The room was silent, all eyes fixed on the man...Nagato. _Sir_.

Just what the hell was going on? Competition? The _fuck_ did that mean?

"I would like you all to go to the back of the class and take a seat at one of the desks. Everything will be explained to you once you're seated." Nagato said calmly, pushing some of his long, blood red hair behind his ear neatly.

Not a single student made a move to get up.

Within seconds, the soldiers drew their guns and removed the safety, pointing them at the students.

"...I suggest you do what I told you. These guys have been itching to shoot something all day and they're testy from the ride over. Now find a _seat_, students.

Gasps and whimpers were heard around the room. Naruto immediately pulled a fear stunned Sasuke up onto his feet, leading him over to the desks in the back and sitting him down, taking the seat beside his companion. Sure enough the other students followed suit, finding their seats and sitting down.

This was bad, real bad. He'd known something was wrong, and if the line of guns pointed at the class of ninth graders wasn't enough...that Nagato guy...

...He was just smiling calmly the whole damn time.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, their eyes meeting. Neither dared speaking just yet.

Once all of the students were sitting at their desks, Nagato tipped his head to the side and looked over the teenagers.

A hand was raised into the air a few seats away from Sasuke and Naruto, and it only took a few moments for the boys to realize that the trembling hand belonged to none other than one of smartest girls in the class, Haruno Sakura.

Nagato turned his attention towards the girl, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, what is it?"

"...I..." Sakura began, letting her hand down. "...I don't understand. The...the guards, the weird collar...what kind...of competition is this, exactly?" She asked, her voice shaking in places. It was obvious that she was nervous.

Nagato sighed softly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"...It's rather simple, young lady. It's a game of survival. Kill or be killed."

The class broke out in shouts.

"What?! No way, this has to be some kind of sick joke!"

"I-I don't understand Sir, you can't mean that!"

"T-The Program?! _We're on The Program?!_"

"Let us out you bastards!!"

Some of the teenagers stood from their desks in protest, anger and fear written on their faces. Sasuke stayed in his seat, frozen. Kill or be killed...kill...or...no way.

This couldn't be real, no way in hell...right...?

His dark eyes widened in panic.

_Right?!_

A warm hand closed around his own, and he looked up, seeing Naruto staring at him in concern.

"I-I..." Sasuke forced out, barely heard over the sound of his classmates shouting. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the sound of multiple gunshots. Screams and cries broke out in the class room. Sasuke brought his arms over his head, clenching his eyes shut as if to block out the gunfire. Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand tighter, his own shoulders tense and his eyes shut tight.

Chunks of ceiling tile and plaster rained down upon the desks, a thin cloud of dust around them. Sasuke flinched when a large piece of ceiling tile fell onto his desk in front of him. When Naruto opened his eyes, that was when he realized that the guns had been pointed at the ceiling.

The room was quiet again.

No more outbursts. No more students shouting to be let out.

After what felt like forever, Nagato looked up at the students, still composed, but clearly unhappy.

"...I trust...that there will be no more outbursts? This time it was the ceiling, next time, it could be your foot, or...maybe your head."

Not a sound.

Their new teacher gave a small smile, his eyes gleaming in the flickering classroom lights.

"Good. I know this is a lot to absorb in one sitting, students, and I wouldn't want you zoning out on me. Perhaps...a visual will help move all of this along. Gentlemen?" The sickly looking man directed his gaze to the soldiers with a tiny smile. The one to the far right nodded and walked over to the door, opening it and walking out into the hallway.

Naruto took that moment to give Sasuke's hand one last, gentle squeeze before releasing it. He didn't want the brunette getting in trouble, that was the last thing he wanted to see. This teacher...he just wasn't right in the head. He knew that the man wouldn't even blink if one of them were shot or killed...he could see it in the dude's eyes. Death was something that this Nagato guy was used to seeing, and he wouldn't hesitate to blow someone's head open were he given the chance.

Within a minute, the soldier returned with three others in tow, making it six total guards in the room. The new three were carrying a large, long bag on their shoulders, and Sasuke knew what it was immediately.

A body bag...and it looked heavy.

The bag was dropped on Nagato's desk, and the pale man stepped to the side, looking out at his class as the guards began to unzip the black bag. Sasuke could hear his blood pounding in his head.

It wasn't real.

It wasn't real, it wasn't real, _itwasn'treal_!

It couldn't be real! This couldn't be happening!!

As the bag was pushed open, terrified gasps and shouts echoed in the small room.

"K-Kakashi-sensei! Oh my god, no!! _**Kakashi-sensei!!**_" Sakura screamed, her bright eyes wide with terror.

There on the desk, laying face up with his head hanging back and tilted towards the mortified students, was their teacher. From the way that half of his upper face was missing and chunks of brain matter plopped onto the classroom floor, he'd suffered a fatal gunshot to the head. Sasuke sank back in his seat, trembling like a leaf in the wind. Kakashi-sensei, the man who had always offered to lend a hand with homework after classes ended, the man who had helped him with his studies so many times was lying in a body bag on a desk, his brain falling like pudding to the tile below. Sickening, wet plops were heard, and it was just...so...so...

..._Real._

"You know why he's here, children?" Nagato's mockingly calm voice came.

A smirk rose to his face.

"Because he was dead set against you being brought here. His last words were 'I'd rather die than let you do this to them', and he intended to fight for you. Unfortunately for him, we decided that it would be best were he...out of the way. He really adored you all, you see. You were his pride and joy as his students. Pity."

Hinata, a shy, sweet girl, bent over the side of her desk and emptied her stomach, sobs wracking her frame. A red haired girl by the name of Karin let out a cry when some of her classmate's vomit landed on her shoes.

To think that the only time the students would ever see their sensei's face would be when he was lying on a desk, limp and lifeless, his left eye hanging out of it's socket grotesquely.

_"Sensei, please let us see your face! We're so curious! That mask hides too much! Come on, pretty pleeease?"_

_"Haha, another time, Sakura-chan. Another time."_

Naruto looked away as they zipped up the body bag, unable to watch. It was just too horrible.

"So...do I have your attention now? Good. Any other questions before I continue?"

After a tense moment, one student spoke up.

"...S-Sir? Where are our belongings...? The bags we brought?" A male student inquired quietly.

Brave.

Their teacher's smile grew slightly, which did nothing to ease the tension.

"Ah, you had me at Sir. And you are...?"

"In...Inuzuka Kiba, Sir."

"Your belongings have been stored away. If you live, you take them home. If you die, they'll be sent to your parents or burned."

Sakura looked down, suddenly remembering the cookies she had baked just for the trip.

What a terrible waste.

Nagato sat down on the edge of the desk, watching the soldiers carry Kakashi's corpse out of the classroom.

"Wait...why would you burn them?" An athletically built boy named Lee asked warily.

Nagato chuckled lightly.

"Well, did you see what happened to your sensei? Some parents are bound to resist, and so we...take care of them if they do."

"T...t-take care...of..." Sakura stuttered, sinking in her seat.

Every single student knew just what he meant by those words.

"Our parents...were....were any of our parents...?"

"I suppose you'll find out when, or if, you get back home."

No one argued.

Their teacher stood up straight, looking over the teenagers he was to...look after.

"Now, I'm going to go over those collars around your necks. They're quite interesting, actually. You'd better pay attention. I'll make it short. They're shock-proof, water-proof, and they're how we track your location. They also monitor vital signs, and that's how we know when you die. You try to escape, they explode. If you try to take it off, they explode. You enter a danger zone, which I'll go over in a moment, they explode. And...oh my, how rude. Talking in the middle of a lesson. I don't allow such disrespect in my classroom!"

A boy named Hachiro Daichi turned around to face the angered teacher, eyes widening.

"I-I was just--"

"No excuses. Class, I think a demonstration might be nice. You want to see how those collars work right?"

No one said a word, but they knew what the guy was getting at.

Daichi froze. His girlfriend of nearly two years, Kazue Junko brought her hands up to her mouth and shook her head, terrified for the male.

"H-He was just talking about The Program! _The Program!_ P-please don't hurt him!" She cried, watching as he pulled a small remote from one of the desk drawers.

"Does that make it any less disrespectful?" He asked, smiling as he hit the red button on the remote. "Ten seconds."

Everyone was silent.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Daichi brought his hands up to his neck, beginning to sweat. At that point, Junko began to sob, knowing she couldn't do anything for him. It was all over.

Beep...beep...

The quiet beeps began to get faster, and as they did, Daichi's panic grew. He was clawing at his neck, panting and sweating. He had to get it off! He was going to _die_! He stood, nearly knocking his desk over, and ran over to Nagato. He fisted his hands in the redhead's coat, shaking him.

Beep...beep...beep

"Turn it off, TURN IT OFF!!" The teenager screamed, tears pooling in his eyes.

And as expected, Nagato made no move to deactivate it. The soldiers watched him warily, but made no move to attack the boy. Nagato was far stronger than he looked.

Beep...beep...beep

Daichi turned to his classmates, hysterical.

"Help me! Please help me!!"

Junko just kept sobbing, choking on her breaths.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm s-so sorry Dai...!" She forced out, trembling violently. She felt so incredibly helpless.

Sakura turned away, crying into her hands. She just couldn't watch. A few of the other students did the same, unable to watch their friend die. Some just looked on at the sight, horrified and disturbed, but unable to look away.

What could they do?

Nothing. That was what.

Neji, one of the students who was on the soccer team with Daichi, glared at his desk, his expression pained. He wanted to...he did...but...

"Help me! Junko!! _Anyone!!_" Daichi pleaded, the beeps getting faster and faster.

Beep...beep...beepbeepbeepbeep...

The male fell to his knees, sobbing. His face was contorted with fear and agony. He was going to die and not one of his friends, not even Junko, would even try! Not even Junko!!

_**"HELP MEEEE!!"**_ He screamed, his voice resonating in the room and making several of his classmates flinch and look away.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep--

The sound of the collar exploding was a combination of a crack and a bang...but...wetter. Hinata brought her hands up to her ears with a cry at the sound, her eyes shut tight, as did Junko. Daichi's head flew back, blood splattered over his neck and uniform. The male's head had nearly been blown off of his body, and a good chunk from the front of his neck was gone. A strangled sob was the last his classmates heard from him. His eyes were wide and fixed on the ceiling, and his body began to sway a bit.

Not...not even Junko...

His dead body fell forward, his head hitting the tile with a sickening crack. Sasuke looked down at his desk, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Daichi...Daichi was dead. Their classmate was dead.

Deaddeaddead.

Junko let out an ear piercing wail, sobbing and choking for air.

"_DAICHI_!!" She screamed, dragging her manicured nails down her face, unable to control her cries. Sakura stood and ran over to her, uncaring if she was punished. Die now or die later, why not do something nice first?

She wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, rocking her. Junko buried her face in Sakura's shoulder, coughing as she tried to get some air into her lungs as she cried.

Naruto, who hadn't looked away once, was just...disgusted. How could their "teacher" do something so cruel? It was just...barbaric. He felt bad for Junko though, she and Dai had been so...in love. It was sad. When he thought about what he would have done if Sasuke were the one in the front of the class, the one crying and begging for just one friend to run up and hold his hand in his painful final moments...Naruto knew right then and there that he would be the one to protect Sasuke. He wouldn't let him die, not here. Not like that.

Their teacher looked down at the teen's body, his eyes drifting over the puddle of thick, red blood.

"...What a mess."

-0-0-0-

Boy #8 - Hachiro Daichi dead.

24 students remaining.

**-0-0-0-**

BUUURP.

Please **review**. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I write.

Some of you may be thinking _"How could the class, especially Junko, just sit there while Daichi was so scared?"_

Well, think about it. He was hysterical, and really, they couldn't do anything. Besides, they just saw their teacher's dead body, and it wasn't just a corpse from natural death, a fourth of his head was gone and his head guts were like...dripping out. They were scared and numb, and they didn't want to be the next one with their collar activated. In the movie, it's pretty much the same, only the student the teacher killed with the collar thing just...ran around like a crazy animal and begged to be helped. Even then, not one person made a move to help. Not his best friend since elementary, no one.

Junko feels like she betrayed him in the end, wishing she had at least tried. You'll see more of her later, but the main focus will be Naruto, Sasuke, and the other actual Naruto characters.

You will notice that I will go a bit deeper with pretty much every other character, but one of the students had to go. Bye bye Daichi. I'll also be writing up little profiles for the students in order of their number at the end of each chapter, because the manga does that and it's just a good idea. Some may be dead before I write their little bio. I want you all to know the characters, to sympathize with them, even the OCs. So at the end of every chapter starting in Chapter 2, I will have two bios at the bottom, one boy and one girl. If the story ends before I get all of the profiles out, I'll make a special chapter with every single one in order.

II


	3. Chapter 2: Crime and Punishment

Title: **Battle Royale**

A **Naruto** fanfiction by **IllusoryImpurity**

Main pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke**

Rating: **Mature**

**Warnings:** Profanity, gore, OOC, sexual content, sexual deviancy, character death.

Based off of the novel/manga/film **Battle Royale**.

Novel by Koushun Takami. Manga by Koushun Takami and Masayuki Taguchi. Film directed by Kinji Fukasaku. I made _no_ profit from writing this, it is a **fan work**.

Chapter 2 - **Crime and Punishment**

**-0-0-0-**

After a few minutes, the class began to quiet down again. Junko was still crying, but she had quieted down considerably. Sakura gave her friend one last gentle squeeze before returning to her seat and wiping her eyes with her wrists. It was just so unfair. Why them? What had they done against the government to deserve something like this? She looked up when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning towards the person.

Sure enough, Ino had been crying as well. The blond looked concerned, her own pale blue eyes were wet with tears. Daichi had been one of the nicer boys in the class even though he could get loud and a bit irritating. She knew that she would miss him.

Nagato looked over the class, his eyes cold and indifferent.

"You brought this on yourselves. People your age these days just don't care about rules. You don't listen to your elders, you're disrespectful and loud. It's common knowledge that interrupting a teacher when they are in the middle of speaking is bad. This boy..." The man said quietly, looking down at the teen's corpse only inches from his feet.

The man's eyes widened slightly, and he kicked Daichi hard, growling. Junko brought her hand up to her mouth and released a muffled moan of despair. This Nagato man...he was mad, just...insane! When he had kicked Daichi's corpse...he...he had looked like an animal...like he could tear them apart...there was a wild light in his eyes, and it was chilling...beyond chilling.

She was going to be sick.

Tears poured down over her flushed cheeks and dripped over her hands as she cried for her dead boyfriend.

_'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! Daichi...I...I wanted to...to...please...please forgive me!'_ She thought with a sob.

Their teacher looked back up at the students, his face passive."...was _pathetic_ and disobedient. He deserved to be punished."

A smile appeared on his lips, and the room went cold.

"And so do you."

Sasuke felt his stomach sink.

They were going to die. They were all...going to die...

He was going to die.

He slumped a bit in his seat, his fingers trembling.

No...he wasn't just going to die. He was going to be_ killed_.

One of his own classmates was going to take his life.

He bit his lip hard, trying not to make a sound.

Who would it be...Suigetsu? They had sat together at lunch sometimes, and he was a known fighter...or maybe one of the girls...? Tenten...Hinata...? No, no way...or...maybe...

The dark haired male felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, his eyes widening.

No...

Nonono, oh god, _no_...!

"Is something the matter? You look...ill." Nagato drawled, still wearing that smile on his face.

Sasuke was frozen.

That hand...the hand that had been holding the remote used to...to kill Daichi...it was touching him. Those cruel silvery eyes dancing with amusement and...and something else...Sasuke just couldn't place it...but it scared the living hell out of him.

And then he knew.

He made the connection. He'd seen that gleam before...

Bloodlust.

He couldn't look away...he was trapped.

That stare...it was going to drive him mad!

"I...I..." He forced out, staring up at him. The words just wouldn't come.

Every single student had their eyes fixed on the two males. Ino, one of the girls in the class with a crush on Sasuke, bit her lower lip. He...he was scared...she'd never seen him look that scared her entire time knowing him. But with a crazed, murderous teacher looming over him like that...she certainly didn't blame him.

In seconds, Naruto was on his feet. He had to act, Sasuke was...he just looked terrified.

"Sir." He said firmly, wanting the man's attention.

Sasuke looked up at his friend, rather...surprised.

"...N...Naruto..." He murmured.

Nagato frowned, removing his hand and looking at the blond.

"...It's rude to stand without permission." He said, tilting his head and looking the male over. He was tall, though not as tall as him. His body type was rather clear, even through the uniform the boy wore. Well built, and rather muscled, but not overly so. Fairly attractive for a boy his age. He met Naruto's eyes, a bit amused. The brat was brave.

Naruto didn't break eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I...you just mentioned something called...danger zones earlier. I'd...like to know what you meant by that."

Nagato smirked. Bold, very bold. Not many people would dare speak out, much less stand and keep eye contact like he was.

"Mm. I see. Alright, I'll explain. Now sit down before I forget that I'm in a good mood." He replied, making his way back to the front of the room.

Sasuke fisted his hands in the fabric of his pants.

Close.

Way too close.

He watched Naruto sit down, and the blond gave him a reassuring look.

"You alright?" Naruto mouthed. Sasuke just nodded, trying to calm his turning stomach.

Nooot going so well.

Nagato walked over to the chalkboard, grabbing some chalk and beginning to draw up what looked like a grid. Soon enough, Naruto realized it was a map. An island, possibly? They were on a fucking island? It was labeled in zones, down the left side were the letters A to J, and along the top were numbers one to ten.

"Well, students, I may have forgotten to mention this, but we're on an island south of your home. The entire island is your arena. Collateral damage isn't an issue, so don't waste your time thinking about it. Note the grid. The island has been divided into somewhat equal zones. At any given moment, these zones may be announced as what we call danger zones. If you're not out of the zone within five minutes of the announcement...well, I'm sure you can figure it out. Once every student is sent out of the school, it becomes a permanent danger zone." Nagato said, setting his chalk down and looking at the island drawn on the board.

"Several landmarks are marked on the maps you'll be receiving before you go, such as the school, a pond, and a few buildings. Remember, the ocean isn't an escape option. The coastal guard...has been instructed to shoot to kill."

The shy girl who had vomited at the sight of their teacher's body, Hinata, sank in her chair, trembling horribly. Surely none of her classmates would be playing, right? It just wasn't possible. They...they were her friends, and she knew that they would be able to fight back. They wouldn't just give in and start slaughtering each other.

...They had to. They just had to.

She refused to play this horrible, twisted game.

"Men, bring in the bags." Nagato instructed the soldiers quietly, his long red hair falling over his face.

A few more soldiers came in, wheeling in a cart with black duffel bags piled on top. Nagato gestured to the bags, his face composed once more.

"These, little soldiers, are all you are allowed to take from the building. Now, I would like to know if any of the girls here are dealing with their...time of month. Don't be shy, just raise your hand." He purred, crossing his arms. Two girls, Ino and a girl by the name of Atsuko Manami raised their arms into the air hesitantly.

With a small smirk, Nagato spoke.

"We wouldn't want you making a mess. You two will be allowed only one small box of tampons each. Make good use of the amount you have."

Ino and Manami nodded silently. Being on the rag was really the least of their worries at the moment.

Nagato sat on the edge of the desk, his expression showing just how uninterested he was.

"The bags you'll each be getting will contain water, rations, a flashlight, a compass, a map and marker, and last but not least, a weapon. It's completely random, you could get a gun, a knife...if you're lucky. And if you're unlucky...well, you'll find out eventually. Questions?"

Hesitantly, three hands were raised into the air.

"Yes, you on the far right." Nagato murmured.

Karin let her hand down, pushing some of her long red hair behind her shoulder and adjusting her square glasses.

"...How were we chosen? Why us?" She asked quietly. The other students looked up at Nagato with guarded curiosity.

With a tiny, cruel smile, Nagato replied, "By impartial lottery. It was completely random."

After a long moment, Karin nodded and looked to the side.

"Alright, you with black hair. What is it?" Nagato said.

A pale boy by the name of Kotane Sai allowed his hand to fall, his dark eyes fixed on their teacher.

"I don't have parents. Who did you tell? I'm guessing the orphanage."

"We informed the people at the orphanage, yes. Your name?"

"...Kotane Sai...Sir."

Nagato raised a brow. "Ah, I remember your name. We had a lot of paperwork for you, kid."

Sai said nothing, so Nagato moved onto the last person who had their hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"What are the chances..." Sakura began softly, her eyes downcast. "Of none of us being killed in the first twenty four hours?"

"It's never happened before. At least one student is always killed before the twenty four hour period ends." The redhead said plainly.

"...I...I see."

"I believe I've covered everything," Nagato finally said, sighing. "When I call your number, come up for your bag. You are then to leave the school. We'll let you out one by one, and I don't recommend hanging around and waiting for people. The person out after you might just be looking for their first kill. It's nearly three a.m. now, and at six a.m., I'll announce the new danger zones."

Naruto's eyes drifted to Sasuke. He didn't know what numbers they were, so he didn't know who would be sent out first...

Either way, he had to keep Sasuke safe.

"Boy number one, Takahiro Yuuto."

A tall boy with long straight black hair in a neat, high ponytail stood, walking up to the front of the class. One of the soldiers grabbed a random bag, pushing it into Yuuto's chest roughly. The male then hurried out of the classroom, not looking back at the other students.

"Girl number one, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino tensed. This was it. It was starting...really starting. She stood and was about to walk over to get her survival pack when a warm hand gripped hers. She looked down and saw Sakura sitting at her desk, Ino's hand held firmly in hers.

"No matter what...no matter what happens, we're friends!" Sakura murmured, staring up at Ino with pained green eyes. Ino forced a smile, squeezing Sakura's hand.

"Friends forever."

"Get a move on!" One of the soldiers snapped, holding one of the bags and a small box of tampons for Ino.

Ino released Sakura's hand reluctantly and walking closer to the soldiers. She bit her lip when her things were shoved into her arms, looking back at the class as she made her way to the door. The blond girl looked over her shoulder at Daichi's corpse, gripping her things tighter.

She wouldn't end up like that. She would find a way out. She had to.

The slender teen walked out of the room, running down the long hallway that lead outside.

Back in the classroom, Nagato continued reading off student's names.

"Boy number two, Hozuki Suigetsu."

A boy with choppy, light silver hair stood, anger in his violet eyes. He took the bag that was shoved into his arms with an angry grunt, walking out of the classroom and then rushing down the hall.

"Girl number two, Kazue Junko." Nagato read, cutting himself off with a yawn in the middle.

Junko stared at Daichi's corpse, her blue eyes fearful and her cheeks still wet with tears. She just didn't know what to do.

She stood up from her seat and hurried past Daichi's body, taking the duffel bag and practically sprinting out of the building.

"Boy number three, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke went rigid in his seat. He had to stand up. He couldn't believe his number came so early.

The brunette forced himself to stand, keeping his gaze down. Naruto tugged at his sleeve lightly, getting Sasuke's attention.

"...I know it's risky, but wait for me. I'll find you, I swear." He whispered firmly.

Sasuke stared down at the blond, hearing the determination in his voice.

_'...Naruto...you would...' _

"Now!" Nagato growled, making Hinata and a few other students jump. Sasuke gave a discreet nod and walked to the front of the class. He took his bag, threw Naruto one last look, and made his way outside hastily.

"Moving on. Girl number three..."

Naruto looked down at his desk, lost in thought. He had to tell Sasuke...he had to tell him how he really felt for him before...before...no. He couldn't think like that. He would tell him...but they wouldn't die. He wouldn't let anyone touch Sasuke. If it meant tearing a friend apart, so be it. He would...he would do anything if it meant Sasuke could live.

"Girl number six, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura stood, forcing her legs to remain steady. She could do this.

The girl made her way over to the soldiers, eying the bag one of them had picked out. With a soft squeak, she caught it. She turned to her classmates, a tiny smile on her face.

With the most cheerful wave she could muster, she was gone.

"Boy number seven, Uzumaki Naruto."

Finally! He could go out and find Sasuke now.

He stood, walking to the front of the class and taking his bag. He looked back at his classmates, his eyes softening. He wondered...just how many would play. It couldn't be that many, right? Right. Well, either way, he would protect Sasuke.

He walked out into the hallway and then broke out into a full sprint towards the open door at the end. Once he hit the cool air outside, he looked around. It couldn't be too hard to find Sasuke. Looking around at all of the trees, he realized there was a forest you had to go through to get to the town.

...Well fuck.

"...Naruto...Naruto, over here!" Came a hushed whisper. Naruto knew that voice.

He turned, seeing Sasuke hiding around the side of the school. Thank god he was alright.

"Sasuke, there you are. I know you're tired, but do you think you can run?" He asked, jogging over to where Sasuke was and looking him over. No injuries.

The brunette nodded, and Naruto grinned. "Good, because you're going to be doing a lot of it." He took Sasuke's hand, and without a second thought, took off into the forest.

Sasuke gripped the strap of the bag slung over his shoulder tightly in one hand and Naruto's own in his other as they ran. They had to get away from the school, it was going to be a danger zone soon. He stumbled a bit, his body moving as fast as his legs could carry him. He was tired, hungry, and he was scared out of his mind. His body was running on pure adrenaline.

Once they reached a small clearing, Naruto stopped. He sat down on the floor and set his duffel bag at his side, panting. It had been a long run, he knew that they had to be out of the school zone.

Now to see what they had.

"Sasuke, gimme your bag." He said, watching his companion sit down tiredly. Sasuke pushed the bag into Naruto's lap as he tried to catch his breath. Naruto unzipped the bag, Sasuke watching curiously. A random weapon...what could he have received?

"...Damn, Sasuke. Guess you got lucky." Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood at least a little as he pulled a gleaming pistol from the bag. It was sleek, a dark silver color along the barrel and had a black grip. He tucked the gun back into the bag and noticed a few boxes of ammunition and some empty detachable magazines. It was a start.

Naruto then took out Sasuke's map, holding it so that they could both see it. "I think were in a safe zone now, we ran far enough." He murmured, looking over the map. Sasuke nodded, shifting.

"What'd you get?" He asked quietly.

"Oh, that's right. Never checked my bag." Naruto muttered, grabbing his bag and unzipping it. His eyes widened as he pulled his weapon from his bag.

"...You've gotta be fucking kidding me! A _mirror_? The fuck is wrong with those bastards?!" He groaned, staring at the compact mirror he held in his hand. Sasuke gets a fucking _gun_ and he gets a girly little mirror? Totally not fair.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, frowning. "...Naruto, I..." He lead off, trying to find the words. Naruto looked up from the mirror, seeing the brunette staring to the side with an embarrassed look on his face.

"...You're...the only one I trust right now...and I..." He muttered, looking down at the dirty forest floor.

Naruto smiled a little, as much as one could in their situation.

"I...want to stay with you." He said a tiny bit louder, looking up at the blond. "...I promise I won't be a burden, I'll be useful. I'll help you."

Too fucking adorable. But...now wasn't the time for thoughts like that. Naruto's smile grew, and he nodded.

"We're in this together Sasuke. I'll protect you. I swear on my life."

Sasuke smiled, something Naruto hadn't seen in a while, and nodded. They would be there for each other through this hell.

"...Thank you, Naruto."

-0-0-0-

Kiba sat down on the edge of a tall cliff at the north side of the island, Hinata sitting down beside him. He looked down, watching the waves crash against the rocks over one hundred feet below them.

So this was it, huh?

Hinata, who had been one of his closest friends since junior high, slid her arms around his torso, resting her head on her companion's shoulder tiredly.

"Kiba...you know...you don't have to do this." She murmured, closing her eyes as a cool ocean breeze swept past and blew her dark hair back from her face. Kiba quietly wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulders.

"...I know that."

Hinata looked up at him, her silvery eyes scared and sad. "But...you have so much to live for! Akamaru, Hana, your mother! If you don't do this with me, it's fine. I can do it al--"

Kiba wouldn't hear it. He closed the distance between them, catching her lips in a warm kiss.

The girl's eyes went wide. Kiba...one of her closest friends...was kissing her. She'd...she'd never been kissed before. It was warm...and it felt odd, but certainly not bad.

After a long moment, Kiba pulled back, staring at her. The shy girl was blushing heavily, and looked like she was either going to cry or run off, but she did neither.

"Do you understand now...why I won't let you do this by yourself? Hinata, I'm in l--" Kiba cut himself off when there was a rustling in the bushes behind them. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms tightly around the girl, holding her tight. They would make their own choice, take control of their own fates. They wouldn't die at the hands of a friend, they wouldn't stain anyone's hands with their blood.

"...I...don't regret anything." The male murmured, his breath warm against Hinata's neck.

Hinata knew what he was trying to say. Tears slipped down her cheeks, dripping onto Kiba's shoulder.

"Kiba...together?"

"...Together."

They closed their eyes and pushed themselves off of the cliff. Hinata fisted her hands in the top of Kiba's tsume-eri style uniform tightly and held him close.

As they fell, only one thought crossed their minds.

_"I love you so much."_

They hit the water with a loud splash, their bodies disappearing into the dark sea.

A moment later, Shino stepped out of the bushes, his eyes wide from behind the round, dark glasses he wore.

No...they had...they had just been there!

_They had just** been** there!!_

He took a step back, taking a deep breath. He...he hadn't thought he had scared them, he had just been planning to talk to them, not hurt them...! They were his closest...he would have never hurt them!

The dark haired teen bit his lip, looking out at the ocean with his hands in tight fists.

His only two friends were gone...he was alone.

Alone...

He forced himself to move, his eyes stinging with tears he refused to let fall. He was strong. He was strong.

He wouldn't cry.

As he left the area where Kiba and Hinata had jumped to their deaths, he made a decision.

He wouldn't die like that.

He would **not** die.

-0-0-0-

Boy #15, Inuzuka Kiba dead.

Girl # 5, Hyuuga Hinata dead.

22 students remaining.

**-0-0-0-**

There you go, chapter two~ c: If you found any typos, tell me and I'll fix it. This chapter was rather rushed. Please review~

I hope you all liked it. I'm gonna miss Kiba and Hinata. ;3;

Here are the first two mini profiles~

**Takahiro Yuuto [Boy #1]**

**Height - **5'6

**Weight - **127 lbs.

**Extra Curricular - **Chess club

**Primary Talents - **Deduction, academics

**Primary Weakness - **Extremely introverted nature

**Designated Weapon - **Hatchet

**Pertinent Background: **

Sexually abused by his older brother from age six to twelve, until his brother was arrested for drug dealing. Has no real friends, minimum participation in class activities. Extremely popular all through school despite his introverted ways.

**Conclusions: **

Introverted nature may help things along. Given the right circumstances, this one could easily take it all.

**Yamanaka Ino [Girl #1]**

**Height **- 5'4

**Weight **- 110 lbs.

**Extra Curricular** - Flower Arranging

**Primary Talents** - Dance, writing/language

**Primary Weakness** - Self-centeredness, paranoid tendencies

**Designated Weapon** - Browning hi-power pistol

**Pertinent Background:**

A slightly spoiled, selfish girl. Known to be kind and playful only to close friends [see girl #6, Haruno Sakura]. History of eating disorders and depression from back in junior high school. Rather intelligent and cunning, and has shown a mischievous side now and again.

**Conclusions: **

Has the potential to take it all. She has a legitimate weapon, she's rather self-centered at times, and she has the brain power to pull it off, though her paranoia and trust issues may drag her down.

-0-0-0-

Thank you for reading~

IllusoryImpurity


	4. Chapter 3: Last Chance

Title: **Battle Royale**

A **Naruto** fanfiction by **IllusoryImpurity**

Main pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke**

Rating: **Mature**

**Warnings:** Profanity, gore, OOC, sexual content, sexual deviancy, character death.

Based off of the novel/manga/film **Battle Royale**.

Novel by Koushun Takami. Manga by Koushun Takami and Masayuki Taguchi. Film directed by Kinji Fukasaku. I made _no_ profit from writing this, it is a **fan work**.

**Important Chapter Notice: ** New pairing introduced. ShikaChou. If you don't like it...well, I don't suggest skipping it. Plot and all that. Oh well. I can't stop you. Also, there is a **very important [and rather long] author's note** at the **end** of this chapter, so please read it.

Chapter 3 - **Last Chance**

**-0-0-0- **

Sakura let out a cry when she ran into another student, falling back onto her ass hard.

Well that was going to bruise.

With wide, scared eyes, she looked up at the person fearfully. A friend, an enemy...?

Was there really a difference any more?

_No!_ She couldn't think like that.

If she started thinking like that...

If she started thinking like that, she would go insane.

When Sakura realized who it was that she had run into, she felt her eyes begin to sting.

With a gasp, Ino fell to her knees and crawled towards Sakura, her blue eyes tearful and relieved.

"S-Sakura...it's you...!" She said happily, throwing her arms around Sakura and hugging her tight. Finally, a _friend_!

The pink haired teen let out a soft squeak at being hugged so tightly.

"I-Ino, are you...okay?" The blond was never so affectionate, but...then again, they weren't exactly in the best situation either.

The slightly taller girl pulled back, blushing a bit in embarrassment.

"...I...sorry. I was just so relieved... I mean, you're the one person I can trust!"

Sakura gave a small smile, nodding.

"I'm...I'm happy it was you, too."

Suddenly, the blond pulled out of the hug and pulled her own bag into her lap.

"So, what did you get?" She asked curiously, unzipping her own bag and rifling through it. Sakura followed suit, grabbing her bag and unzipping it.

Ino pulled a gleaming gun from her bag. It was a black pistol, and it was...intimidating as all hell to both girls. Sakura looked down at her bag, pulling out her own weapon.

Though it was also a gun, it was a revolver, not a pistol. The barrel was shiny polished nickel, shimmering in the sunlight pouring down from between the foliage above them.

Ino looked away, forcing a smile. "You've...got plenty of ammo, right...?"

Sakura tucked the gun away, and Ino did the same with her own.

"...Yeah."

-0-0-0-

Tenten had sprinted from the school, her strong, slender legs carrying her into the forest. Looked like track had been pretty useful after all. The girl dashed past trees, her bag clutched tightly. This was what she'd been preparing for all of those years.

The Program.

She was ready.

Years of her aunt treating her like utter shit, years of training, preparing for this.

She growled softly, her aunt's cruel words coming back to her.

_"You'll never make it out there, brat."_

_"A waste of space, that's what you are. Useless, weak. To think my sister died giving birth to a dirty little monster like you." _

_"Just die already. You'll be out of my life, you'll be out of everyone's lives. No one wants you here anyways." _

_"I've prayed every night before bed that The Program would take you, brat. You deserve no better."_

_"You killed my sister, you filthy wretch! It should have been __you__!!" _

She stopped running abruptly, slamming her fist into the nearest tree with a shout of rage. The bitch was wrong, _wrong_!

She would prove it. She would win.

She would cast her heart aside and become a killer. She would never die in a place like this, even if it meant slaughtering her friends. Somewhere deep inside, she had known that this would happen, though she had hoped it wouldn't.

The brunette was willing to bet her life that her aunt was sitting at home laughing her ass off.

Tenten sighed, sitting against a large tree and unzipping her bag quietly, ignoring the throbbing in her hand from punching the wood. She would harden her heart and prove them wrong.

All of them.

She wouldn't lose this game.

Her eyes widened as she pulled something very, very familiar from her bag. A tiny smile crept along her lips.

In Tenten's hand was a gleaming lockback jackknife. She flipped it open with ease, admiring the wooden grip and the clean, shiny metal of the blade.

Back home, her aunt's insults and Program talk had inspired the girl to teach herself self defense with every possible weapon, even things that one might not see as one. She had a large collection of knives back home. Daggers, jackknives, kitchen knives, throwing knifes, switchblades, X-Acto knives, you name it, she owned it.

Looks like her preparations had paid off.

She stood and brushed off her uniform skirt. This was all going to work out. She zipped her bag up again and slung the straps over her shoulder, flipping her knife closed in one fluid motion. After a moment, she tucked it into the hidden pocket of her pleated skirt with a small smile. Everything would be just fine.

When Tenten heard a rustling sound in the bushes behind her, she turned quickly.

There was someone here. But...who?

A girl with long brown hair stumbled from the bushes, smiling brightly at Tenten. It was Yori Mayumi, a girl who was with her on the track team. She was a sweet girl, but she was a little too meddlesome at times.

"Tenten! I-It's me, Mayumi...I'm sorry that I scared you, I didn't mean...to sneak up on you. When I realized it was you, I was excited and I...um...are...are you playing?" The girl asked, clutching her bag tightly.

What an idiot. The fool didn't even have her weapon out.

Tenten forced a smile. What was she supposed to say? Of course she was playing.

She was playing to win.

Mayumi bit her lip, looking her friend over.

"...Tenten? You o...okay?" Tenten gave a little laugh, adjusting her bag.

"I'm fine, Yumi~ Well, considering where we are. And...no, I'm not playing. You...you're not, are you?" Tenten replied, calling the girl by her nickname to get rid of some of the tension in the air. She knew for a fact that it would only make the taller girl let her guard down a little more. All she had to do was make her feel safe, comfortable...and then she would strike.

Mayumi gave a relieved sigh, shaking her head.

"No way! I mean, I could never do something like...like _this_." She said, shifting. Tenten's eyes drifted over her friend's long legs, knowing just how fast the other female could run. She had to gain her trust or she would lose a potential victim. Tenten grinned, stepping closer.

"Thank goodness! I'm glad." Mayumi nodded enthusiastically. She was slowly letting her guard down. It was so obvious.

"Do...do you think...um..." Tenten tilted her head curiously, though she knew what Mayumi was going to ask about. She could read her like a fucking book.

"What is it? Go ahead."

"...I...can we stick together? I really don't want to be alone out here. I know we were always competing in track, but...I still consider you my friend." The long haired girl murmured hopefully.

Perfect.

Abso-fucking-lutely perfect.

Tenten took Mayumi's warm hands into her own, giving her companion a bright smile. "Yeah. I'd like that, Yumi."

-0-0-0-

Naruto went over the map, frowning.

"Alright, I think we're in E-6...and the school is in G-7..." He murmured, trying to figure out just how far they had run. Sasuke nodded, looking over the map in Naruto's hands.

"We need to get to a landmark, just so we know for sure where we are. On the map, a shrine, a hill, a lighthouse, and some ponds are marked. We should start looking now." He said, tucking the map into his bag and stretching. His companion just looked down, averting his eyes and opening his bag. Naruto blinked, watching the brunette. He frowned when Sasuke pulled out his gun and ammo.

"...Sasuke? What are you doing?" He murmured. Much to his dismay, the pale boy opened the box of ammunition silently and picked up an empty magazine. When the teen began stuffing bullets into the mag silently, Naruto reached out, grabbing his wrist. Sasuke jumped a bit, looking at Naruto.

"Sasuke...! Are you insane?" He hissed, not wanting to be heard if there was anyone in the area. The brunette stared at the other man and set down the half loaded magazine.

"Naruto, how are we supposed to defend ourselves if...if we're attacked? You know that it's possible, you know it just as well as I do! You got a mirror! Not a knife, not a gun, a _mirror_! ...I want to be ready...if..._when_ we're attacked." Because really, it was only a matter of time in Sasuke's opinion. He could feel it.

Naruto paused. Sasuke was totally right. As much as he didn't want to face it, some...some of his friends might have been out there...playing to win. Naruto released Sasuke's wrist quietly.

"I...you're right. Load it." He muttered, meeting Sasuke's dark eyes. "I didn't think about it. All I saw was you...loading a gun, and you were being so quiet. I'm sorry." Sasuke shook his head, forcing a tiny smile.

"Don't apologize. I should have said something." When Sasuke had finished loading up the mag, he shoved it up into the gun with a loud click. The sound was heavy in the air. He kept the safety on, lifting it as if he were aiming at one of the trees. It was far heavier loaded, he would say that. Heavier than he'd liked. It also didn't seem very size efficient. He was willing to bet that it would have quite a kick.

The boy lowered the gun and gave Naruto a smile before taking the other teen's hand and pulling it out, palm up. Naruto tensed a bit, watching Sasuke place the gun into his hand and close his fingers around it. He couldn't help the shiver that went up his arm when their hands touched.

"Take it." Sasuke said, grabbing another mag and loading it slowly. If they ever had to keep going and they were in a tough spot, they wouldn't want to stop to load it up, so he did it now and set it near Naruto's duffel bag along with another empty mag and the box of ammunition.

"I would probably just shoot a toe off anyways." The brunette joked softly, trying to lighten the mood. Naruto met his eyes, a bit...surprised. Sasuke was serious.

"...You're...you really trust me, don't you?"

The pale boy just smiled.

"...With my life."

Naruto set the gun into his bag after making sure that the safety was on. He turned to Sasuke, taking his hand. The dark haired boy looked down at their hands before looking up at Naruto, searching his face.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke...I...I have something important to tell you." Naruto murmured, not looking away. This was it. He had to tell him. Even if Sasuke hated him for it, even if Sasuke pushed him away...he had to tell him. They could be dead in the morning, and he wanted Sasuke to hear his true feelings before one of them got a bullet in the head or a knife in the stomach.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, curious but silent. Naruto looked...almost...scared? No, more like worried..._nervous_... Naruto never got nervous! He gave Naruto's hand a squeeze, confused.

"What is it?" The Uchiha asked quietly.

"...Sasuke, I want you to know...that...for years, I've..."

"Found you. _Finally._ How sweet. You two are _so_ precious."

Sasuke's eyes went wide, his eyes drifting to the person standing about ten feet behind Naruto. Naruto turned, his eyes wide with surprise and anger. The third boy tilted his head, wearing a smile on his lips and holding what looked...like...

Oh dear _god_...

Fuckfuckfuck!!

The guy had a damn Uzi...

It was a mother fucking _machine gun_. Naruto would know one of those things anywhere. Wait...that barrel, the grip...It had to be a MAC-10.

Looked like his extensive knowledge on action movies and shooting games had come in handy after all.

Well fuck him sideways.

"...Sai."

The artist tilted his head, his smile remaining.

"Sasuke. Naruto. How very nice to see you again."

-0-0-0-

Yuuto was pissed, beyond pissed. A hatchet? Really? Gee, not _too_ messy or anything. Disgusting.

The dark haired teen sat down against one of the trees, staring at the hatchet in his hand. Hadn't he been through enough?

He pulled out a package of bread from his bag, opening the plastic it was in as quietly as possible. Didn't need to give away his position over some lousy bread. He took a small bite, mulling over the situation in his head. He was surrounded by his classmates, who were all armed and looking for other students to kill. Well, he supposed a hatchet wasn't all that bad when he thought about what others could have gotten, but he really would have preferred something more...long range, like a gun. Oh well. He took another bite of his bread, staring up at the tall trees around him. It must have been around five in the morning by then, it was getting pretty bright.

After a long moment, he realized something.

Maybe...maybe he just had to think of The Program like chess.

Chess...

He'd been on the chess team since fifth grade. Some would say he was naturally gifted when it came to chess. Hell, he rivaled Shikamaru, another member in the chess club. That was saying something.

If he could just think of it like chess...every kill like a square forward on the board, advancing through the game one square, one kill at a time... He just had to access his position, keep his cool, and the game would be won.

Endgame.

He finished his bread with a small, rare smile.

It was just so simple.

So wonderfully simple.

The long haired boy stood, his bag slung from his shoulder and hanging at his side. He tightened his grip on the hatchet in his hand and left the clearing with a smirk.

-0-0-0-

"N-no, stay away!!" Chouji forced out, stumbling back and falling against the wall of rather dark house. He'd broken a window as quietly as possible and snuck in, but he must have been heard or seen when getting in. He wasn't exactly...graceful.

He looked around in the living room with tears stinging in his eyes. Whoever had chosen such thick, dark curtains was out of their damn mind! He couldn't tell who was there, but he just...knew that he wasn't alone. The slightly chubby teen held his kitchen knife out in front of him, his limbs trembling. He really didn't know who was there, but he was fucking terrified! It could have been one of the girls who made fun of his weight, or maybe Suigetsu? He'd bullied him for years, after all...oh god...if it was Suigetsu...

Nono_no_!

When he heard the person set their bag down and take a few slow steps towards him, he whimpered, trying to shrink back further into the wall without success.

"...Chouji...calm down, Chouji it's me. Put the damn knife down."

The boy froze, his dark eyes wide. The knife fell to the floor with a metallic clatter, his tears spilling over. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"S-Shika...Shikamaru?" He breathed, slipping down the wall. He felt warm arms wrap around him, a rare gesture of reassurance from his friend.

His only true friend in the world.

He let out a relieved sob and tackled the ponytailed boy with a laugh.

"It's you, it's really you! Oh god, I was so scared, I didn't--" Chouji was cut off by Shikamaru hushing him.

"Do you wanna get caught? You gotta keep your voice down!" Shikamaru whispered.

Chouji swallowed thickly, nodding. He had to be quieter, he knew that. He moved to get off of the lazy teen, but before he could even try, he was pushed down to the floor and straddled. Chouji went red, but he was also a little scared. He could hardly see, so he didn't know what to think. Shikamaru forced a smile, though it was unseen to his companion. With a chuckle, he wiped Chouji's tears away with his thumbs. He hated when he cried.

"...I know my timing might be bad, but I haven't been alone with you in forever." Chouji's blush only grew.

"S-Shika, no way! Not here!" The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and poked Chouji's forehead. They had been secretly dating for over a year, and no one had found out yet. Shikamaru planned to keep it that way.

"Idiot. Not sex. I just want to kiss you. It's been a while, and..." Shikamaru looked away, all playfulness gone.

"...It could be our last chance."

The room was silent.

Shikamaru had said the words that made it...a little more real for Chouji. The guy was a total realist, and...if he said it...well, he wouldn't have said it had he not thought it was a possibility. It really could be their last chance.

Chouji reached up and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him into a kiss. It wasn't rushed or clumsy, nor was it measured and cautious. It was deep and loving, slow..._meaningful_.

After what felt like a short eternity, Shikamaru pulled back slowly. The temptation to shed his clothing and ravage his partner only grew, though he knew it was a terrible idea. If they made just one sound a bit too loud, they would be caught...and dispatched. Chouji stared up at the thin brunette through the darkness in the room.

"...What are you thinking about?"

Shikamaru sighed quietly.

"Want me to be honest?"

"Of course." Chouji replied with a tiny smile. There was a long silence.

"...Sex." The younger of the two promptly rolled his eyes.

"_Oh_, you mean the only thing you put any effort into besides chess?"

Shikamaru snorted, but didn't deny his lover's words. Chouji laughed softly, sitting up a bit and pressing their lips together with a smile.

"Well...maybe if we went into a back bathroom and locked the door...had our weapons, kept the lights off..." Chouji lead off.

God, Shikamaru looked so cute when he was all stunned and horny.

Chouji went in for the kill, leaning up and whispering into his ear.

"...and we were really, _really_ quiet...I might just let you have your way with me." He finished happily. Too easy. He could read his companion like a book.

Shikamaru got off of Chouji and grabbed their bags along with Chouji's kitchen knife, walking down the house's dark hallway.

Once they were both in the bathroom, Shikamaru set their things down and pressed his boyfriend against the wall with a soft grunt. Chouji slung his arms around Shikamaru's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him happily. The darker haired teen worked at getting the top of Chouji's uniform off, wanting to see him. The younger male shoved Shikamaru away, blushing with a frown.

"Don't! You don't have to take my shirt off!" He whispered, embarrassed. Shikamaru stepped forward. Chouji was rarely willing to show off his body, and apparently this was one of his "don't look at me!" days.

_Now_ of all times.

He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, staring at the slightly taller boy.

"I wouldn't look if I didn't want to see you, Chou."

"No, you know I hate it!" The self conscious boy replied in a hiss of a whisper. Shikamaru could respect that Chouji had been made fun of for being a little chubby all his life, he got that, but this could have been their last chance to be alone together...intimately, and the guy was worrying about something like this around _him_ of all people. He was the only person besides Chouji's family who didn't mock his weight.

"Babe...please? You know I've never judged you." He muttered, not backing off. Chouji needed to learn that he was never going to treat him like their classmates did. He respected him more than that.

The blushing teen looked down at the tile. Well...there wasn't much light in the small bathroom, just a small amount of sunlight pouring in from a frosted window high on the wall above the shower.

"...Are...you sure?" Shikamaru smiled a little, taking Chouji's face in his hands and kissing him lightly.

"You know I am. I've seen you before, hun. I couldn't care less about what others think of you. You look good, really good."

Wanting to be distracted while Shikamaru undressed him, he leaned in and joined their mouths again. He let his eyes fall closed and forced himself to relax. This was Shikamaru. It was gonna be okay.

It was all gonna be okay.

Shikamaru would make it all better.

-0-0-0-

A loud static crack came over the P.A. system before Nagato's calm voice was heard.

_"Good morning, students. It's six in the morning, so it's been three hours, and I have some good news. Two of your dear classmates have been killed since I sent you out. Isn't that great? Your collars won't be detonated just yet. Now, for their names. Boy number fifteen, Inuzuka Kiba and girl number five, Hyuuga Hinata are now dead. Unlucky little shits. You guys need to step it up. Two deaths in three hours? Pathetic. I expected more from you."_

Neji's eyes went wide at the sound of his cousin's name being announced. Hinata...Hinata was dead? Killed...? Maybe, but...from how she had looked in the classroom, he knew very well that she may have killed herself early on. She had always been sweet and a bit too shy. She couldn't even watch a movie if it had any fighting in it. What was she expected to do when she was told to kill her classmates? No, he knew that she had killed herself. It wasn't in her nature to fight or hurt anyone. She hated any kind of violence.

Neji bit his lip. Three deaths counting Daichi.

At least..._his _name wasn't announced...he was still okay. The one he had been searching for since they had been let out of that damn school...

He looked down at his "weapon" with narrowed silver eyes.

"...I'll find you. Just...stay safe. Stay alive." He murmured, looking out at the town below from the large hill.

_"Now, for the new danger zones. Your two new danger zones are B-5 and F-2. B-5 and F-2. Better mark them on your maps unless you wanna end up like your friend in the classroom. Speaking of which, could someone clean that up? Yes, you soldier. Do it. ...Anyways, that's all. I'll give you all another update in three hours. Happy hunting." _

With another static crack, the voice was gone. Neji frowned, pulling his map out and marking the danger zones with an X. He was currently on the hill in zone H-3. He was safe...for now. He looked down at the tracking device he'd been given with a frown. It was handy, but it had it's down sides. It was homed into his classmate's collar frequencies...so he knew where a student was...but he had no way of knowing _who_ it was unless he checked it out in person.

_Wonderful. _

Finding the other boy wouldn't be easy, but he had to do it. He refused to let him die alone out there. He would find him and protect him. He would tell him how he really felt. The long haired boy adjusted his hold on his bag and took off down the hill in search of the other teen.

-0-0-0-

Chouji smiled tiredly. Shikamaru was really amazing when he wanted to be. Hell, he was amazing all the time. He ran his hands through Shikamaru's hair, which had been let down at some point just before they had made love.

"I don't want to move..." Shikamaru groaned softly, making sure he kept his voice down. Chouji sat up a bit and stretched.

"We have to go out there sometime." Shikamaru frowned, closing his eyes.

"I'd rather not. Chouji...you heard that announcement a minute ago. Kiba and Hinata are _dead_."

Chouji sighed, looking down as he pulled his boxers back on.

"I'm not _deaf_, Shika. I heard. And...I know what you're saying. It's dangerous and all we have...are...wait, what did you get?"

With a soft sigh, Shikamaru sat up and grabbed his bag, unzipping it and pulling out his weapon. It was a black box cutter with a retractable blade.

"Box cutter. You got a kitchen knife right? Fitting." He snorted with a smile. Chouji smacked his shoulder in a playful manner.

"Lazy jackass."

"You called?" Shikamaru drawled.

"Just get dressed!"

"I'm more comfortable like this." They both knew that Shikamaru was stalling. Neither of them wanted to go outside again. It was terrifying, beyond terrifying.

Chouji took Shikamaru's hand quietly, sitting against the wall in his boxers.

"...Maybe...just a little longer."

-0-0-0-

It was all just going so perfectly, Tenten could hardly believe it. Mayumi was putty in her fucking hands.

The girls had been walking through the forest for a while, but had sat down for a break when the announcement had been made. After marking their maps, Mayumi had pulled out one of her water bottles for a sip. She felt...sick and angry, not to mention scared. But really, who wouldn't be? At least she had a good friend like Tenten with her.

She wasn't alone anymore. It was all going to be okay!

She turned to Tenten, pushing some of her long hair back behind her shoulder.

"I can't believe Kiba and Hinata are...gone." She said softly, setting her water bottle aside. She just couldn't bring herself to say that they were dead. Gone...gone was okay. It didn't sound quite as...final to her.

Tenten nodded, her eyes downcast.

"Neither can I. To think...we were just with them in the classroom...I can't believe it."

_As if. _Of _course_ they were dead, _someone_ had to die. It was only to be expected when participating in The Program. The girl ran her fingers over the jackknife tucked into her pocket discreetly.

_"And you'll be next, sweet, stupid little Mayumi." _She thought to herself, her eyes stinging with false, forced tears. All for show.

All for her first victim.

Mayumi just placed a comforting hand on Tenten's shoulder, completely oblivious to her friend's twisted plans.

-0-0-0-

Across the island, Karin scoffed at the sound of the announcement as she marked her map. "Serves that dumb bitch right for puking on my shoes. Fucking nasty." She muttered.

**-0-0-0-**

Before I give you guys any of the bios, I came across a terrible story online. Yes, it's related. Please read it all the way through. A young girl, only twelve, was killed back in 2004 by her eleven year old classmate in Sasebo, Japan. The eleven year old slashed the neck and wrists of the other girl and left her to bleed to death in a study room at school. The killer, whose name was never released, had been influenced by a TV drama, in which someone killed someone else with a box cutter. She had also been known to read [that's right] Battle Royale at school on occasion. Here is a bit from the news story: [I disclaim, this is quoted from a site and it's not mine.]

**_The Mainichi newspaper said she told investigators she had planned the murder four days earlier, and had been inspired to use a paper cutter after seeing the method used in a television drama. _**

**_"I saw that drama. I thought I'd do it that way", she was quoted as saying. _**

**_The Asahi Shimbun said classmates at Okubo Elementary School in Sasebo, southern Japan, had often seen her reading horror books, including Battle Royale, about schoolchildren killing each other. _**

So please, don't take BR too seriously, but don't take it lightly either. You can find more on the Sasebo slashings if you type "Sasebo slashings" into Wikipedia.

Battle Royale really isn't a joke. It's about serious life lessons, how people react under stress, how people can change, and it's really some pretty deep shit. Keep that in mind as you continue reading this fanfiction and if you read the actual Battle Royale novel and/or manga. Even if you just watch the movie.

Now I'm going to answer some questions you may have.

**1) What the _fuck_ is up with Tenten? **

Alright. You'll see most of this info in her bio later, but I'll just put some of it here now to clarify some crap. When Tenten was born, her mother died. :/ Childbirth complications and all that. She was left to her aunt, who hates her and believes that Tenten should have died instead. Since Tenten was a little girl, she was told by her aunt that she was "a waste of space", "disgusting", etc. and that she hoped that The Program would take her away and that she would die a pathetic, miserable death. In order to prove her aunt wrong, she trained herself with every kind of weapon imaginable [and even some normal objects and household items after hearing that sometimes, your weapon could end up a toy or something else] so that if she _was_ indeed taken to compete in BR, she would be ready. And she intends to prove her aunt wrong and come home as the winner.

And please keep in mind that these are only ninth graders. So...like fourteen or so. Yes some are sexually active, and that's a reality. The age for people to lose their virginity is getting younger and younger through the years.

**2) Who is Neji looking for? **

I'm not gonna tell yooou~! o3o But I'd love to hear your guesses. Yes, it's a guy~

**3) What does Karin mean at the end of this chapter? Who puked on her shoes? **

If you don't remember, it was Hinata just after they were shown Kakashi's corpse.

-0-0-0-

Annnd now for the **mini student profiles~! **

**Hozuki Suigetsu [Boy #2]**

**Height - **5'8

**Weight - **126 lbs.

**Extra Curricular - **Swim team

**Primary Talents - **Sports, art

**Primary Weakness - **Belligerent and confrontational, considered rather indifferent.

**Designated Weapon - **Dagger

**Pertinent Background: **

Known for getting in fights all through his schooling, barely scrapes by in classes. His mother was a teacher, but she was drowned by her sister after a disagreement right in front of him when he was five. His father owns a gym.

**Conclusions: **

Inconsistent behavior patterns. No certain outcome predicted. Late elimination or a wildcard win likely.

**Kazue Junko [Girl #2]**

**Height - **5'3

**Weight - **117 lbs.

**Extra Curricular **- Drama club

**Primary Talents - **Acting, art

**Primary Weakness - **Clingy, competitive, gets stressed out easily

**Designated Weapon - **Plastic Hammer

**Pertinent Background: **

Raised in a home with three sisters, grew up resenting her mother for not giving her enough attention due to the fact that there were so many children in their home. Met [boy #8] Hachiro Daichi in middle school, and they are extremely close. She gets attached to people quickly and is overly emotional.

**Conclusions:**

May make it past mid game, but not expected. It is probable that she will join Hachiro Daichi, but if not, a mental breakdown or suicide is likely.

-0-0-0-

Thank you all for reading~! I apologize for the long authors note, but I thought that all of it was rather important. Please **review**. c: I also have a BR poll on my profile, check it out.

II


	5. Chapter 4: The Right Answer

Title: **Battle Royale**

A **Naruto** fanfiction by **IllusoryImpurity**

Main pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke**

Rating: **Mature**

**Warnings:** Profanity, gore, OOC, sexual content, sexual deviancy, character death.

Based off of the novel/manga/film **Battle Royale**.

Novel by Koushun Takami. Manga by Koushun Takami and Masayuki Taguchi. Film directed by Kinji Fukasaku. I made _no_ profit from writing this, it is a **fan work**.

Chapter 4 - **The Right Answer**

**-0-0-0-**

Out of everyone who could have found them...why _Sai_? The guy was a total creep!

"Sai...what do you want?"

Said artist just continued to smile, his calm eyes fixed on Naruto.

He always had been a bold, loud idiot.

So incredibly annoying.

Fucking _brat_.

With a sigh, Sai explained as simply as he could for the other two boys.

"Think about it. We're not leaving. These collars are permanent. So...why not _enjoy_ the game while we're here?" The brunette replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You...you enjoy the thought of killing your classmates? Killing your friends?" Naruto growled, grabbing his bag and standing slowly. Sasuke made no move to get up, his eyes fixed on Sai's machine gun. He couldn't look away.

If he looked away, gave Sai any chance to catch him off guard...

The brunette began to tremble. He was going to be sick.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that!" Naruto grunted, narrowing his eyes. The blond unzipped the bag and pulled Sasuke's Beretta out. At the sound of the bag being zipped up again, Sasuke looked up at Naruto with wide eyes.

He wouldn't.

"N-Naruto, I don't think..."

"Quiet, Sasuke. Stand up." Naruto replied gruffly. Sasuke bit his lip, not responding. If he stood...would Sai turn his gun on them?

Two for the price of one.

He looked down at the dirty forest floor, not getting up from his spot. He just couldn't do it. Sasuke knew he was being unfair to Naruto, but...really, Sai had totally lost it, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them! He had an Uzi, and he...he was totally serious. Sasuke could see it in his eyes.

...Thinking back on it, Sai reminded him a lot...of Nagato.

The dark haired boy nearly shuddered at the memory of that vile man's hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked down at his companion, frowning. Sasuke was frightened out of his mind, it was obvious. What could he possibly say to him? With a soft sigh, he rested one hand on top of Sasuke's head.

"Sasuke. Look at me."

The brunette looked back up at him. Would Naruto be irritated, angry...sad? All of a sudden, a wave of shame crashed down on the male.

Naruto's eyes...warm, though warning...Sasuke felt terrible.

...He looked almost...disappointed. Sasuke hadn't felt so horrible in a long time.

He needed...he needed to stand...

_"Stand up..."_ he thought to himself, his limbs trembling.

_"Stand up, Sasuke! Stand the fuck __**up**__!"_

After all Naruto had done for him, he'd made him upset, disobeyed him. He bit his lip, his eyes stinging at the sound of Sai's soft chuckle.

Was it really all just a game?

Just a game.

A game.

A sick, twisted, cruel, _fucked up_ game.

Sasuke sank down a little, his cheeks burning with shame.

He couldn't do it...he was just...

He was just...too _scared_.

Just a disappointment.

_"Way to go, Sasuke. Messing things up again."_ He thought.

_"Pitiful failure." _

He clenched his hands into fists, holding back tears. They were going to die with Naruto angry at him...the very thought made him ill.

Naruto looked back up at Sai, keeping an eye on him in case he tried some sneaky crap. He didn't move his hand from Sasuke's messy black hair.

"You trust me...you said so yourself, Sasuke. With your life."

The pale teen's eyes widened a bit, recalling when he'd said that. Glancing up at Naruto, he recalled everything.

Every word.

He'd meant every single _word_.

After a long moment of silence, Sasuke looked down at the dirt below him.

"...I...I do trust...you." He murmured softly, some of his hair falling over his dark eyes. Beside him, Naruto smiled a little.

"Then do it. I know you can. _Stand up_."

Sai watched on quietly, a smirk on his lips.

Those two...sure were interesting.

Fascinating, really.

Sasuke slowly grabbed his own bag and held it to his chest, forcing himself up on shaky legs.

He could _do_ this!

Naruto...Naruto was there...Naruto would protect him.

After Sasuke was a bit more steady on his feet, the blond pulled his friend behind him protectively. He refused to lose the boy he loved to someone like Kotane Sai.

That sick freak could kiss his ass.

Sai began to move closer, as if mocking them. He still held his weapon at his side, not raising it.

Frankly, Naruto was surprised they weren't dead yet. The artist had been given plenty of chances.

"You wouldn't shoot, Naruto. You can't." Sai finally said, a smirk on his pale lips.

"You're the nice guy."

He didn't see Naruto as a threat at all...and that really pissed him off. The tallest of the three removed the safety on the pistol and raised the gun to Sai, his stance not wavering a bit. No more messing around.

"You would be surprised at the lengths I would go to...to keep Sasuke safe."

Sai raised an eyebrow, but let his classmate continue.

"You clearly have no idea just _who_ you're fucking with. I would kill...every single one of my classmates a _hundred_ times over if it meant that Sasuke would live. I would die for him without hesitation."

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, shocked at his friend's words.

After everything...Naruto really was there for him. Naruto was willing to kill for him. Willing to die for him.

...No hesitation.

The brunette fisted his hands in the back of Naruto's uniform and brought his gaze to Sai. He was sure now.

Out of all of the thoughts racing through his mind, one in particular echoed in his head.

_"I believe in you." _

The only one who had ever really been there for him...when even his own family ignored him...it was him.

The only one...his Naruto.

All his.

"...I believe in you, Naruto." He murmured, knowing Naruto had heard his quiet words.

He believed with all of his being that Naruto could and _would_ protect him.

Sai rolled his eyes.

They were just too much. _Honestly._

"You're really...too cruel, Sasuke."

The Uchiha frowned, his eyes questioning.

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

The artist sighed softly, giving the boy a look.

He really....really hated Sasuke.

"You...really don't see it. You're more of an idiot than I thought."

"_Sai!_" Naruto grunted, his eyes narrowed. God, Sai was _so_ not pulling this shit.

After a moment, Sai took a few steps forward, and Naruto pushed Sasuke back further. The shorter boy tugged Naruto back, not knowing what to think. What the hell was Sai getting at?

The boy across from them chuckled, tilting his head.

"Think about it, Uchiha. Think about what you're doing to him. The position you've forced him into. Protecting you...as though you were just a pitiful woman."

Sasuke frowned, looking away.

"You're going to get him killed, you know." Sai finished, his voice calm...chilling to the core.

He'd never wanted anything more...than to see Sasuke die at his own hands.

Naruto, on the other hand, had heard enough. With a grunt, he steeled himself and fired a warning shot. The sharp, loud sound of gunfire snapped Sasuke out of his daze and made him jump.

God he hated that sound.

Bark from the tree beside Sai flew in every direction, wood chips and dust landing on his previously pristine uniform. Naruto was pissed. Seriously pissed. He didn't lower the gun, though he could feel Sasuke's fingers shaking against his back.

"Sasuke didn't force me into anything. I chose to do this. I _chose_ to stay with him. Go ahead. Put him down again. The next bullet is going into your head."

Sai hadn't flinched. He couldn't deny that he was a bit surprised, but still. He brushed his shoulder off quietly, mulling over his options.

He could simply fire off a few rounds into the boys and they would be done with. Out of his way.

After a good thirty seconds of silence, Naruto began to get impatient. Standing there having a staring contest was a bloody waste of time! They needed to get away, but how?

Naruto couldn't take much more.

"So? Are you gonna shoot us or not?" He called out, glaring at the creep across from them.

At that question, Sai raised an eyebrow. Naruto never ceased to amuse him.

"You almost sound like you want me to." He laughed softly.

Like it was just a joke.

Like he wasn't holding a mother fucking _machine gun_. Like they weren't all stranded on a stupid fucking _island_ and being forced to _slaughter_ their friends.

"Stop fucking with our heads!!" Naruto shouted, his bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously. His voice resonated in the forest, and just for a moment, Sasuke wondered if any of the other students had heard.

Not that it mattered much.

"Naruto...do you...think we can run?" He whispered, hoping Sai didn't hear. The blond didn't take his eyes off of their warped classmate.

"Not unless he drops the damn Uzi." The taller boy said in response.

Sasuke's stomach dropped at those words.

They were so totally, _incredibly_ boned.

Slowly, Sai began to raise his arm.

So slow it was torture.

The tension felt so thick...it was overpowering...

Suffocating...

Naruto took a tiny step back, his eyes fixed on the gun.

Very, very different than a video game.

Real.

It was real. Not some shooting game or an action flick.

This was their reality.

Sai smirked a little, tipping his head to the side.

"It's been fun." He sighed, licking his lips.

Was...this it?

Was he going to die here?

He hadn't...gotten to tell Sasuke...anything...

It couldn't be over...!

_No way in __**hell**__!!_

Sasuke tightened his hold on Naruto's uniform, his dark eyes wide. Naruto was totally out of it.

"N-Naruto...m...move..._move_..." He forced out softly, shaking him a little.

When the blond gathered himself, he turned and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

He couldn't believe he'd gotten so caught up... He had to act!

They had to get away...Sai...Sai was...

"_Run!_" Naruto ordered, his voice leaving no room for protests.

Sai was totally insane!

Sasuke reached out and grabbed his companion's wrist, breaking into a run and not looking back.

Dried leaves crunched under their feet as they raced away from the clearing. At the sound of rapid gunfire, Sasuke yelped and stumbled over his feet, but forced himself to keep running. He had to keep going! He couldn't give up just because he was a little tired...okay, more than a little. The boy looked up at Naruto, his eyes filled with fear.

Naruto...he looked so frantic. Scared.

Terrified out of his mind.

Without a thought, he released his friend's wrist and slipped his hand into Naruto's.

They had to get away, they had to keep running.

The gunfire just kept going, echoing in their minds and fueling their bodies.

They just had to keep running. Had to focus on getting the hell away from that psychotic bastard.

Naruto glanced back at his companion, a light sheen of sweat on his tanned skin. Sasuke looked sick as hell. He gave the teen's hand a squeeze, but didn't slow his pace.

The brunette gasped when Naruto made a sharp left, tugging him past trees and bushes hurriedly. The gunfire finally stopped, but they didn't stop running. After running about twenty more feet, Naruto pulled Sasuke through some bushes, but the boy just couldn't keep going. He hadn't eaten in hours and he hadn't gotten enough sleep to keep running the way they were. He needed to rest, there was only so much his body could take. Sasuke fell to his knees, panting and gasping for air. He clung to his bag and gripped Naruto's hand tightly in his own trembling one.

He couldn't go on like this. Always scared, always running.

Three days of pure hell.

That was what The Program was in Sasuke's mind.

Three days of hell on earth.

Naruto got down on his knees and pulled Sasuke up a little so that he was sitting, checking on him. "Sasuke, stay quiet for a little while. Can you do that for me?" He murmured, pushing some of Sasuke's messy black hair out of his face. The pale, panting boy gave a small nod. He couldn't have spoken, even if he wanted to.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer, making sure they both stayed out of sight. They were in the center of several thick bushes, so all he could really do was hope. It was cramped, but it was safer than a clearing. He ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, looking up at the trees above them.

Could he really protect Sasuke? Could he give his all for him? He looked down at the brunette, who had passed out from exhaustion. ...Sasuke was just...too cute.

Just looking over that familiar face, that nose, those cheeks, those ever tempting lips, he knew that he would give anything if it meant Sasuke could live on safely. He buried his nose in the sleeping boy's hair and closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't give them an opening.

It was just...a little rest. Just some rest.

He ran his hand over Sasuke's warm back, reassured of his feelings for the boy in his arms.

Nothing would happen to him. Naruto would see to it.

Despite the pain in his body, the aching hunger, the blond passed out, holding Sasuke securely against his chest.

-0-0-0-

What a complete and total moron.

It really was laughable. If Tenten weren't trying to be quiet, she would have expressed her amusement aloud.

Mayumi was really too stupid for her own good. There she was, sleeping against the tree so very soundly. It had been a good ten minutes since the girl had passed out, and Tenten was done waiting.

With a smile, the brunette pulled her jackknife from her skirt pocket, flipping it open and admiring the blade. It wouldn't be quite so clean in a moment~

She crept forward on her knees, not making a sound. Mayumi wasn't the lightest sleeper, but she wasn't the heaviest either. It wouldn't take too much to wake her. This would take patience and stealth.

When she was finally about a foot away from her classmate, she raised the knife slowly. Just a bit more and it would be over. She could move on.

Her fingers trembled with...fear...? Excitement...? She really didn't know, nor did she care.

At the sound of a machine gun's fire, she immediately jumped, her knee bumping Mayumi's foot.

_'Shit!!'_ She thought, her face twisted in frustration. She had to do it now. Mayumi's arms shot out in reflex at the sound of gunfire, her eyes wide with fright. She yelped at the feeling of cool, sharp metal slicing through her palm and brought her eyes to Tenten, who was...a bit too close...and holding a knife...a...bloody...

No...

No fucking way! Tenten would _never_ try to...

No!! They were _friends!_ She couldn't!!

"T-Tenten, why do you h-have...?" The long haired athlete whispered nervously, inching back against the tree and cradling her bleeding hand against her chest. Tenten's eyes...they were different...

...Cold...so cold. Hard.

Terrifying.

Tenten....

She was playing...

Mother of god, Tenten was _playing_!

She had to get away!!

When Tenten began to pull her arm back to strike again, she panicked. Without a second thought, she forced herself onto her feet and ran. She left her bag behind, a _bit_ more concerned with the fact that her friend was trying to murder her.

Tenten frowned, standing. She had been hoping that this wouldn't involve a damn chase. Oh well.

She was always up for a good race.

With a soft chuckle, she grabbed her own bag, threw the strap over her shoulder, and took off after her classmate.

Number one in track.

Number one.

She would never, ever lose.

She _refused_ to lose.

Mayumi flew past bushes and trees, her legs aching under her. The teen's waist length hair flowed behind her, her bangs flying back from her face. She knew Tenten was following her, and it only spurred her on. She couldn't die like that! She couldn't! Not here! She'd thought that she would be safe with Tenten, she thought she would have been _safe!_ The girl had always been so nice, why the _hell_ was she playing?!

She glanced behind her, and she was mortified when she realized that Tenten was catching up, her knife gripped tightly in her right hand. She let out a cry, turning her eyes away from the girl and focusing on getting away. A short burst of speed was all that she could force out of her tired, hungry body.

"Stop it, leave me alone!!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes. "Why me? _Why me?!_"

Why did she have to be here? She'd never done anything bad! She'd always been the good girl, _the good girl!!_ She never cheated or lied, she always finished her dinner and did her chores! She passed her tests with flying colors! Why her?!

Mayumi could hear her blood pounding in her ears, her eyes shut tight. She had to get away! She was going to die! She had to run!

_Run!! _

She was assaulted by a memory from one of their school practice races after school.

_"Hey, Yumi!" Tenten panted, smiling tiredly. "Nice race~ You came so close." She teased lightly. _

_Mayumi laughed breathily, supporting herself with her hands on her knees. _

_"I'll beat you next time, Tenten! Just watch!"_

She could feel Tenten getting closer and closer. She couldn't have been more than three feet behind her.

"_No!!_ _**NO!!"**_ She shrieked, panting. This wasn't happening!

It was all just a horrible, horrible dream! It had to be!!

With a shout, Tenten's left hand shot out, fisting itself in Mayumi's long hair. With a hard yank, she pulled the girl to the dirty ground. Mayumi sobbed and wailed hysterically, her eyes wide with absolute horror. She attempted to crawl away on her hands and knees, the gash on her hand throbbing. The dripping wound was covered in dirt and some small, sharp pebbles clung to the sticky blood on her skin. It hurt more than she could have imagined, having never suffered a wound so deep. The fact that the area injured was a sensitive area like her palm didn't help matters. Her entire hand was on fire.

"No!! Not me!! Not me!! _IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ME!!_" She screamed, her knees red and scraped up terribly. Tenten gave the teen's hair another jerk, forcing her down on the ground and straddling her waist.

"I'll make it quick." Tenten murmured, her cold eyes fixed on the trembling, bawling girl's back.

Mayumi shook her head, crying loudly.

"I trusted you! _I trusted you!!_ I thought you were my friend!!" The teen screamed, sobbing into her scraped up arms and clawing at the ground desperately.

Tenten narrowed her eyes, pulling Mayumi's head up by her hair and forcing her face towards the sky. The girl froze, hiccuping softly as another stream of warm tears slid down her face.

"I was."

With those final words echoing in Mayumi's head, Tenten finished it. Mayumi gave one last cry as the cool blade of her classmate's jackknife sliced into the flesh of her slender neck, a few inches above the metal collar.

Blood poured from the deep wound, flowing freely to the dirt floor below the girls. She sputtered, blood dripping over her lips as she attempted to breath. Her mind was spinning, and her neck felt as though someone had taken a jackhammer to it. Oh god...it hurt...it hurt so much...too much...she'd never felt such intense pain! She'd never even thought it was possible to hurt so much.

The wound throbbed and pulsed, and her eyes began to roll back into her head in agony. A gurgled moan forced it's way out of her, the taste of blood overwhelming. Metallic. Bitter. Nauseating.

Her neck felt like it had been pushed through a meat grinder, though she knew that her classmate had only made one long [incredibly deep] cut. Everything hurt. Everything.

It wasn't just one pain. Every few seconds, it would alternate. Dull throbbing ache, sharp stab of pain...over and over for what felt like forever. Repeating itself...only causing her more pain, adding to her suffering.

It hurt so much...all she wanted now...all she wanted was for this torture to end.

Within seconds, she grew dizzy and her eyes went half lidded. She just couldn't hold them open anymore. Too much effort.

After a moment, the pain slowly began to fade, and her blurry vision dimmed. Tears and blood dribbled down her chin, falling to the already blood soaked ground under her body. She felt Tenten release her hair, wipe the blade on the back of her stained uniform and get off of her, but made no attempts to move.

She was just...so tired...it must have...

...It must have been all of that running.

Yeah...she hadn't run like that in a long, long time.

The girl just laid her head down on the bloodied dirt, her eyes finally falling closed. Her strained breaths began to slow, and Tenten knew that it would be over soon.

A few last tears slipped down the dying teen's face, her blood matting her messy brown hair to her cheeks. She drew her closing breath, her body relaxing into the ground little by little.

It was over.

Tenten sighed softly, leaning against a nearby tree and staring at her dead classmate.

She...had really just killed Mayumi in cold blood. She bit her lip and looked away from the corpse, bile rising in her throat.

No. She was going to keep going. She could do it.

She could keep killing. She could.

With a shaky sigh, she wiped the blade down a bit better on her pleated skirt. Being clean didn't count for much if you were dead, a messy uniform wouldn't hurt. She glanced back at Mayumi silently, taking in just how bloody the girl's clothing had gotten.

It was a shame...that Mayumi had been the one to come across her earlier. It really was....but...what was done was done. She was dead and that was that.

Tenten closed the nearly blood free knife and slid it into her pocket, adjusted her grip on her bag, and turned in the direction she had chased Mayumi from. She knew that her now deceased classmate had left her bag behind. Some spare food and water couldn't hurt. Maybe the other girl had gotten a decent weapon too, she hadn't bothered asking.

When she arrived at the clearing they had been sitting at together just ten minutes ago, she was relieved to see the duffel bag untouched. She threw Mayumi's food and water into her own bag and when she came across the girl's weapon, her eyes widened.

It was a six shot hand gun, a revolver. She stared at the gun with surprised brown eyes. She'd never have guessed Mayumi would have been given and damn _gun_ of all things. She frowned, looking to the side.

Mayumi...

...Yumi had really...really trusted her.

_"Hi! My name is Mayumi. I really like your hair, by the way~ What's your name?"_

_"Tenten! Want to eat with us? We have some room, come on over!"_

_"You're such an amazing runner...I don't think I can ever beat your time. You're totally amazing!"_

She bit her lower lip and tucked the gun and it's provided ammunition into her own bag. After a long moment, she stood, staring down at the bag.

No reason to mourn...such a fool.

A minute or so later, Tenten left silently without so much as a glance behind her.

Time to move on.

Mayumi's half full duffel bag remained in the clearing, zipped up and placed against the tree where the dead girl had been sleeping soundly just minutes before.

-0-0-0-

Girl #7 - Yori Mayumi dead.

21 students remaining.

-0-0-0-

"H-Huh? N-no..." Junko breathed, staring down at her "weapon" in distress.

"A...A toy hammer...?!" She squeaked, warm tears dripping over her cheeks.

Great.

Her boyfriend had been killed, her friends all wanted her dead too, and what had she gotten to defend herself?

A plastic hammer.

A plastic _fucking_ hammer!

She groaned, bringing her legs up to her chest and hugging them with a sniffle. It wasn't fair. Why was she always the one dealt the bad hand? It wasn't fair, dammit!

The girl laid her head on her knees, the toy hammer held loosely in her hand.

She had to figure something out.

She couldn't die here.

Not like him.

She wouldn't die like him.

She couldn't die like Daichi.

His blank green eyes came to mind, staring up at her from the floor of the classroom.

_"You let me die."_

"No..." Junko whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

_"I would have tried to help you." _

"No...nonono..."

_"I loved you..." _

"Stop it..." The girl pleaded, more tears leaking from her eyes.

She just wanted all of the pain to stop!

Her heart was crumbling under the weight of her guilt. There was only so much a fifteen year old girl could take.

_"...and you betrayed me." _

Junko dropped the hammer, fisting her hands in her wavy hair.

Make it go away!

"Stop it!" She cried, just wanting, needing it to end.

_"I loved you, Junko."_

Junko curled up tight, her body trembling.

_**"STOP IT!!"**_ She screamed, her voice resonating in the forest.

After a long moment, she slowly began to relax, though her body's trembling didn't cease. She was scared...beyond scared...

What the hell was happening to her?

She was losing her mind!! She could feel it slipping away, bit by bit, her sanity was leaving her.

Junko released a sob, leaning against a tree beside her.

"I wanted to help! I wanted to help you, Dai! I wanted you to be okay! I...I-I needed you to be okay!!" She cried, wiping at her tears with her forearms.

_"Why didn't you help me?" _

Junko brought her hand to her mouth, feeling physically ill. Her stomach turned in a sickening fashion, but no bile came.

"I-I was scared!"

_"I would have tried to help you."_ The voice repeated.

"Leave me alone!!" She breathed, yanking at her messy, tangled hair and sinking to the ground on her side. She'd really wanted to help, but she'd been so scared...and she couldn't have done anything for him anyway! It would have just gotten her in the same fix he was in!!

_"I loved you, Junko."_

She just curled up tighter and screamed, praying for the torment to end.

**-0-0-0-**

**Review**, please.

That's right~ Tenten just made her first kill. *clap clap clap*

Rest in peace, Mayumi.

Some of you may be wondering where the gun fire that woke Mayumi came from. That was Sai attempting to hit Naruto and Sasuke. He's the only one with an Uzi~ So the crap with Tenten and Yumi was happening while Naruto and Sasuke were running and hiding and junk.

Sooo if I ever mention the sound of a machine gun firing, it's Sai.

And yes. Junko is slowly losing her mind due to her overwhelming guilt. No matter how she tries to rationalize ["I couldn't have done anything! I didn't do anything wrong!"], she blames herself. Her guilt has begun to gain a voice of it's own in her head, and she's sure at that point that she's going insane. Daichi was really the only person who she loved with all of her heart, more so than even her family. That only added to the remorse in her heart.

This chapter was extremely difficult for me. If it sucks, sorry. Normally, I can write a chapter this long in one night, this chapter took two. I'm not confident in it at all, and I'm hoping that it's not too crappy. If you spot any typos or grammatical errors, please PM me so I can fix them. I wrote most of this on very little sleep.

Also, the BR poll is still up on my profile, **please go vote**~!

Okay, here are the next two mini profiles. Uchiha Sasuke and Shizuka Ami.

**Uchiha Sasuke [Boy #3]**

**Height - **5'6

**Weight - **120 lbs.

**Extra Curricular - **Yearbook

**Primary Talent - **Innate athleticism [practices martial arts], linguistics

**Primary weakness - **Suffers from some serious emotional constipation. Rarely "lets it out" or lets his feelings show around anyone besides his older brother and [boy #7] Uzumaki Naruto.

**Designated Weapon** - Beretta 92 pistol

**Pertinent Background:**

Youngest sibling in a standard family of four. Father is chief of police, and his mother is a social worker. His older brother Itachi is considered a genius, and the subject often seems to feel trapped in his sibling's shadow. Suffers from a severe inferiority complex when it comes to family.

**Conclusions:**

Subject could prove difficult to manage should he emerge victorious, though mid to late game elimination is probable. It is likely that he will seek out the Uzumaki boy.

**Shizuka Ami [Girl #3]**

**Height **- 5'4

**Weight** - 119 lbs.

**Extra Curricular **- Photography

**Primary Talents** - Photography, sculpting

**Primary Weakness** - Prone to jealousy, a perfectionist

**Designated Weapon** - SIG P226 pistol

**Pertinent Background:**

Subject shows difficulty interacting with her peer group, and has since childhood. She is independent, bordering on egotistical. Always carries her camera around wherever she goes. She was dating [boy #14] Hiroto Kouta, but he ended the relationship two months in, causing her to develop feelings of insecurity in her own femininity.

**Conclusions:**

Likely mid game elimination. Probable mental break down, possible suicide. Unlikely to win, but a possibility.

-0-0-0-

Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Battle Royale~ I love you all, and I hope you'll stick with this story until the end.

II


	6. Chapter 5: To Be Selfish

Title: **Battle Royale**

A **Naruto** fanfiction by **IllusoryImpurity**

Main pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke**

Rating: **Mature**

**Warnings:** Profanity, gore, OOC, sexual content, sexual deviancy, character death.

Based off of the novel/manga/film **Battle Royale**.

Novel by Koushun Takami. Manga by Koushun Takami and Masayuki Taguchi. Film directed by Kinji Fukasaku. I made _no_ profit from writing this, it is a **fan work**.

Chapter 5 - **To Be Selfish**

**-0-0-0-**

"Dammit! Where are you!" Neji groaned, staring down at his tracking device and leaning against a large tree. He had to be somewhere, there were only so many places to hide on a damn island!

He ran his free hand through his long, unusually messy hair. He'd find him. He had to.

He refused to let him die. Neji would take his own life before letting that person be killed. The brunette sat against the tree, his eyes locked on his "weapon". He had to think like him...where would he be? What would he be doing? Would he be with anyone?

Knowing him...he would either be hiding...or...

Neji looked down silently, his silvery eyes conflicted. If he knew the other boy at all, he was either hiding out alone...or on a killing spree. Playing for keeps. It was very possible. Neji knew that. He knew everything about him. He was always watching him, aching to take just one step closer. Just a step...and now it could be too late.

If only he hadn't been such a coward.

He wanted nothing more at that moment than to turn back time and tell his classmate how he really felt.

The teen dropped the tracker into his lap, burying his face in his hands tiredly. If he had just told him, things could have been so different.

After a few long minutes, the boy snatched up his tracking device, stood, and adjusted his hold on his bag before taking off again.

_'I'll find you. I won't let you die here.' _

-0-0-0-

Atsuko Manami...always so perfect. So nice to everyone, getting the grades, the boys. So very, very pretty. She was beautiful. Stunning actually...and Mayu despised her for it.

Takako Mayu...always second. Never first. Always, always second to Manami.

_"Hey Mayu! Have you seen Manami? I wanna ask her if she's up to studying." _

Mayu had been free.

But she was just...second.

Always second.

Secondsecondsecond.

Never as cute, never as pretty as Atsuko _fucking_ Manami.

Manami, Manami, _mother __**fucking**__ Manami!_

With a frustrated shout, the blond smashed her aluminum bat into the nearest tree. The loud cracking sound resonated around her, and she found that it wasn't all that bad of a sound. Quite lovely, really. Dull and metallic. She could feel the blow in her bones long after it made contact, sending a tremble through her arm.

She down looked at the weapon she'd been given, and that was when she noticed...just how pretty a bat could be. 

The rather clean metal gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the treetops, making her tired eyes shine with curiosity and interest. She had always loved metal after all. This bat was...

Perfect. Absolutely perfect.

The girl stumbled back a little, tightening her hold on the grip of the bat.

_Perfect._

Maybe...just _maybe_ if she just pretended it was...it was Manami she was hitting...yes...

...Then all of her anger could go away.

She wouldn't have to be in so much pain. No more pain. She dropped her duffel bag at her side and held her bat high.

Just pretend. That's right.

Manami. It's Manami.

She raised the bat as though she was about to hit the final pitch of the game.

Home run. Aiming for the stars.

With a cry, she smashed the metal into the tree once, then twice. Her face twisted in her rage, contorting her feminine features.

Manami had taken her friends!

_Crack!_

She'd taken her style!

_Crack!_

She'd always been first! Always!

_Crack! _

She'd taken _**everything**__! _

_**Crack!**_

Mayu stumbled back from the battered tree, panting. Golden brown eyes fell closed. Her palms burned terribly, aching dully from each of the blows. She had worked up a bit of a sweat. Dirt and hair clung to her cheeks as she leaned against one of the trees behind her.

She was tired and hungry...and her wrists were throbbing.

But her anger didn't subside.

This tree...this ugly, dented, splintering tree...

It wasn't the real Manami.

She needed to find her. She needed her.

The real Manami.

She'd make it all stop hurting once and for all.

She needed to bash in that beautiful face of hers. She needed to make _lovely_ Manami uglier than her. Yes, she would ruin that bitch, get her out of the way once and for all.

Mayu would fix everything, and all she had to do was swing her pretty, pretty bat.

-0-0-0-

Naruto slid his fingers through Sasuke's hair quietly, staring down at his still sleeping companion. It was so strange to think that just a few hours ago they had been safe at home. Everything had been turned on its head. Naruto didn't know who he was more pissed at, the stupid government for enforcing such a disgusting law...or himself, for not just ditching the stupid trip that he hadn't really wanted to go on in the first place.

When Sasuke began to stir, Naruto shook his morbid thoughts away and turned his attention to his companion. Seeing Sasuke's eyes flutter open slowly, he smiled.

"Hey. Sleep well?"

"Not really. Your knee was jabbing me in the shoulder."

"Whatever, brat. It's better than the ground." Naruto retorted with a grin.

"That's debatable." Sasuke chuckled, sitting up and being careful not to disturb the grouping of bushes around them. Naruto moved back a little and stretched his arms in the hopes of loosening up a little. He felt way too tense.

"You're such an ass." The blond snorted, amused with their banter. It was familiar, comforting.

At that moment, Sasuke's stomach let out a loud, gurgling squeal of hunger. The brunette blushed and brought his hands to his flat tummy. Well, that hadn't been embarrassing or anything. Naruto smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hungry?"

"...Shut up."

Naruto just laughed and unzipped his bag slowly. Grabbing up one of the packaged rations of bread, the teen opened it as quietly as he could. Once he tore the bread in half, he handed one of the halves to Sasuke with a tiny smile.

"Is it enough?"

The brunette just took the piece of bread with a nod.

"...Um, Naruto?" Sasuke finally said, nibbling at his bread. Naruto looked up at him curiously before taking a small bite of the bread in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say before Sai found us?"

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't all that not important."

"You're lying."

The older boy laughed softly.

"Yep."

Sasuke rolled his eyes good humouredly before speaking up again. "Just tell me."

"Nope." The brunette looked up at his friend, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You were perfectly ready to tell me back in that clearing. What changed?"

Naruto was silent for a long moment, not meeting his companion's curious eyes.

"I can't tell you yet. Give me a little more time."

_'I can't...not until I'm sure I can protect you. I froze up in front of Sai...I can't let this happen again. I won't.'_

Sasuke took another quiet bite of his bread, promptly dropping the subject. Staring down at his lap, he kept his face schooled into a careful mask of neutrality.

"You're so weird."

-0-0-0-

With a low chuckle, Sai stopped firing and watched Naruto and Sasuke run until they were completely out of sight. He made no move to follow them. Allowing his arm to relax, he held the gun at his side.

_'I wonder if I should go after them...they're just so helpless...'_ The boy thought to himself as he stared off into space. A smirk rose to his lips.

_'...Well, it's an island after all. I'm sure I'll see them soon enough, dead or alive. Besides, there are more out there. I can just find someone else to kill.'_

At the sound of rustling in the bushes behind him, Sai paused and glanced back. A student...? A twitch of the finger against a cold trigger. He turned to fully face the bushes behind him, aiming his machine gun at the shrubs.

_'I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted to hear how a girl would scream if...will it be like in the movies?'_

Just as he was about to say something along the lines of "Get your ass out here", the noise maker was revealed. A small kitten rolled out of the bushes, its golden fur matted and dirty. Sai let his arm fall to his side.

Just a kitten.

The feline was absolutely tiny; it couldn't have been more than three or four months old. Sai watched silently as the filthy cat attempted to clean itself, and he couldn't help but frown at the sight. Poor thing.

When Sai crouched down, the small kitten jumped a bit, backing off with its fluffy ears flat against it's head. Sai held his left arm out with his fingers curled in a bit, knowing that holding your fingers out straight could give a cat the impression of claws being extended.

"Come here, kitty." The artist murmured, "Come here..."

The kitten, who was still a few feet from Sai, tilted its head and slowly began to relax. Sai could see the tension leaving the animal, and he gave a tiny, empty smile.

"Come here."

The kitten took a few hesitant steps towards Sai, it's tail fluttering behind it. After what felt like a few minutes, the kitten pressed its head against Sai's pale hand with a soft mew. With a chuckle, Sai ran his fingers over the sweet little creature's soft, dirty fur.

"You shouldn't be here, kitty. It's dangerous." The animal only stared up at him with unblinking blue eyes. Sai stared right back, his own dark eyes calm.

"You've seen so many people suffer here. Did you lose your family, too?" He asked quietly, stroking the golden cat's head. The only reply he received was another pathetic mewl.

Smiling, Sai lifted the kitten into his arms and continued to pet the dirty little animal contently.

"Oh, so you're a female. I think I'll call you...Natsumi."

The feline just nuzzled into his hand, purring away. Just as Eve had been tempted by the wicked serpent of paradise, the little cat was unable to resist the charm of the boy who held her.

That smile was poison.

-0-0-0-

On the far east side of the island, a boy with messy blond hair ran silently through a dense forest area. He was careful not to make any noise, slipping under low branches instead of pushing them out of the way.

There was nothing he could do but run.

Hiroto Kouta had never been a violent person. He didn't want to kill, and he hated the fact that several of his classmates, his friends, would be willing to take another human life. It was sickening.

There were so many people he wanted to talk to. So many things he still wanted to say. He knew that he wouldn't get the chance. All he could do was keep moving and pray that he didn't run into any of his classmates.

The boy made his way through the forest, occasionally looking at his map and taking in his surroundings. He knew that the danger zones were seriously going to restrict his movement, make it harder to hide, to stay alive. After everything, he couldn't help but crack a tiny smile.

The jerks who had organized this messed up game sure had thought everything out. At least they were thorough in their work. Kouta rolled his eyes, a frown fixed to his face once more.

-0-0-0-

Once Sasuke and Naruto finished eating, Naruto decided that it would be best to go out and continue with their original plan. Pulling his map out again, he was careful not to make any noise with it. He held it out for Sasuke to see and pointed at the shrine.

"From what I can tell, we're about two miles from the shrine. From there, we can go into the town." He said softly, keeping his voice as low as he could. Sasuke nodded.

"When can we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready." Naruto shrugged and folded his map back up. Sasuke perked up slightly.

"Let's go then."

With that, they packed up and carefully crept from the bushes.

Sasuke kept his gaze forward, wanting to reach the shrine as soon as possible. They could only hope that Sai wasn't going in the same direction.

-0-0-0-

Manami stared down at her weapon with sad green eyes, her hair falling over her shoulders. She'd never held a stun gun before, and she'd found herself rather confused with it when she had first pulled it from her bag. It had, oddly enough, come with a small instruction sheet.

How very considerate of their dear "teacher".

"What...am I supposed to do?" She asked herself aloud, tucking some of her golden blond locks behind her ear delicately. The thought of using such a thing on one of her classmates was frightening, even if it were someone like Suigetsu or Karin. The two were known troublemakers, and she just wanted nothing to do with them...especially now.

Holding the small rectangular device in her hand loosely, she tried to gather her thoughts. Everything was just so jumbled up in her mind. Like someone had taken some loose thread and balled it up in their hands. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she bowed her head. Eyes slipping closed, her eyelashes clung together wetly. She missed her family...she missed her friends and her pets. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to see her father. She wanted to feel her mother's hairbrush slide through her hair in that wonderfully gentle manner.

But no. There she was, sitting on a tree stump in the middle of nowhere.

The sound of a soft giggle shook her from her thoughts. Manami stood, whipping around quickly towards the sound. Before she could even bring herself to speak, another girl leapt from the shrubbery and let out a gleeful shout. The shocked teen released a strained noise from the back of her throat.

Was this really happening?

Was the girl who sat behind her in class _actually_ coming after her with a damn _baseball bat_?

"Finally, you're mine!" Cried Mayu excitedly, a grin splitting her face as she brought the bat down through the air. Manami's breath hitched at the look in those brown eyes. Staggering back a few steps, she finally found her voice.

"M-Ma-"

Mayu's face was contorted in her rage. "Don't you dare call my name like we're friends!" Another swing of that gleaming bat. Manami ducked down, whimpering and falling to the side. When she realized that she still had the stun gun, she let out a weak sound. Did she have any other choice? She was being attacked, and unless she wanted to die, she had to defend herself. She had to put up a fight or she'd get killed.

She lunged forward and hit the switch on the side of her stun gun, jamming the clicking, squealing device into Mayu's calf. Letting loose a whine of shock, Mayu swung the bat down hard and landed a hit over the other girl's shoulder. Manami whimpered weakly and fell forward. The stun gun tumbled from her trembling fingers. Ignoring her electrical burns, Mayu kicked the device away from Manami, glaring down at her.

"Bad move, bitch."

Manami looked up at her classmate, bringing her hand up to her injured shoulder shakily. Her messy blond hair fell over her face, clinging to her moist cheeks.

"Why are you d-doing this?" She forced out. Mayu just snorted, her smile returning.

"Simple. You just really, _really_ piss me off."

Manami gasped when Mayu raised the bat again, scrambling back against the stump she'd been sitting on just a minute before. Despite the throb that was sent through her arm, the sight of the bat coming down was enough to push her into action. She forced herself out of the way, falling to the side and rushing to her feet. As she lurched back, fear raced through her and the sound of the bat's impact on the stump rung loudly in her ears.

That could have been her!

"Stop!" She screamed, falling back against a tree with a sob. Mayu took a step closer, dragging the bat over crackling leaves and soft dirt.

"Why on _earth_ would I want to stop?"

Tearing her eyes from Mayu's smirk, she twisted around the tree and stumbled into a run. Without hesitation, Mayu dashed forward, grabbing Manami by her injured shoulder and yanking her back. Manami yelped when her classmate dug her fingers harshly into her bruised flesh. Everything felt so incredibly inverted, like someone had taken her peaceful, happy life and swapped it out for someone else's.

This wasn't right.

She...should have been home, curled up on her window seat.

She should have been _home_, sipping hot tea and indulging in a good novel. Perhaps...a mystery thriller? A romance?

Turning to face her attacker, Atsuko Manami saw only a wicked smile and a flash of silver. Before she could utter a sound, she was on the floor.

Laying there on her side, she stared up at the other girl with tired, pleading eyes. Her jaw throbbed horribly. It was a sharp ache, and for a moment, just a moment, she could have sworn that her eyes had stopped working. Blurs of color moved around her slowly, senselessly.

Mayu huffed, smiling down at her and running the tip of the bat along her bruised cheek.

"So stubborn...do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Came her soft, sweet purr.

Manami curled into herself, staring up with horror in her wide eyes as the bat was pulled up into the air.

-0-0-0-

Sakura stared, her green eyes fixed on the scene playing out before her. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she stifled a horrified moan. There was nothing she could do but watch from the safety of the bushes, her gun clenched in one hand and Ino's own held tightly in the other.

A few minutes before, she and Ino had been sitting nearby. They had been hoping to keep to themselves, for a while at least, and form a plan. They had both agreed that they would rather avoid other students, just in case. That was when they had heard a familiar voice. It was almost like a battle cry, animalistic and wild. Words soon followed, but Sakura just couldn't quite make them out.

"Was that...Mayu?" The pink haired girl asked softly, looking at Ino, who had also paused at the sound of that voice.

"Sounded like her...but what was up with that shout? She sounded..." The blond led off, looking down at her lap in confusion.

She sounded like she had been ready to take someone out.

Grabbing their weapons [just in case], they crept and crawled through the bushes and towards the sound. They were, of course, shocked to see Manami attempting to run from none other than Mayu. At that moment, both Sakura and Ino tensed, taking hold of each other's hands tightly as Manami fell back [with help from Mayu] and crumpled to the floor.

-0-0-0-

A scream pierced through the air, desperate and pained. Mayu basked in the sound of that scream. She wanted to drown herself in it.

Beautiful.

And it had only taken a swing.

The blond flipped her wavy hair back over her shoulder with a toss of her head. Easily twirling the bat, she was absolutely beaming. Manami could only lie {changed from "lay", which is the past-tense form} there, clutching her ribs with a trembling hand. Hot tears dribbled down her face. Agony washed over her. She struggled to her knees, gasping and wheezing, only to be knocked right back down by a hard blow to her lower back. A dull ache passed through her all the way to her toes. She rolled onto her side again, letting out a soft sob as Mayu swung the bat up towards the sky again.

"Sorry about this, but I really do want you dead."

Manami heard no remorse in those words.

In her desperation, she swung her hand out towards a nearby rock, dragging herself forward a few inches. Her injured shoulder strained with the effort, but she couldn't stop. If she stopped she was dead. Shutting her eyes tight, she kept her grip on the hefty rock and tried not to think about how pathetic she must have looked as she pushed herself through the dirt.

"Oh no you don't~" Mayu sang. It was only when Manami heard the sound of metal scraping stone that she stopped. A strange vibration shook her, traveling up through her arm. The pain followed soon after. Staring at her battered limb, she screamed, new tears rising to her eyes.

Her forearm still lay against the rock, trembling horribly as blood gushed from her new wound. There was a large chunk of flesh torn from the side of her arm, torn muscle visible past the dirty, bloody mess. The sting of pebbles and soil imbedded in the gash was nothing compared to the fact that a six inch long mass of fleshy tissue was hanging from the limb by a bit of skin.

Manami's brain felt like it was throbbing horribly in her head, threatening to push her eyes right out of her skull with the pressure. She stayed there, unmoving and in a state of shock...until the bat came down on her arm again, even harder than before.

This time, she got to watch.

As her arm was slammed down between the rock and the ground, it snapped easily. Like a _pencil._

Manami's eyes widened ever so slightly as new pain shot through her already ripped up forearm. Gasping, she nearly choked on air as she saw something pink and long push through her flesh, the end splintered and covered in bits of torn muscle. Sour bile rose in her throat, and she couldn't even find the breath to scream.

The curved bone twisted as Mayu poked at the ruined arm with the bat. Manami heard a distant laugh, but it didn't quite register. Dizzy and disoriented, she let out a weak cry when Mayu stepped forward and kicked at her protruding radius hard. The bone slid through her flesh and tore through damaged tissue. Blood spurted from the messy wound, splattering across Mayu's knee sock. Manami didn't dare struggle, not when her broken [like a pencil, like a fucking _pencil!_] arm lay under Mayu's cruel foot.

"Does that hurt? Does it?" Mayu cried excitedly, reaching down and taking hold of the bloodied bone before tugging at it. After a few seconds more of hearing nothing but wet sounds and pained whines, she grew frustrated. After a bit more wiggling, she bent it back the other way, snapping the bone just past her elbow. Manami let loose a new round of shrieks, her cracking voice resonating through the trees. Mayu simply grinned and easily yanked the splintered radius out of the girls arm with a flourish.

"Answer me!" The other blond screamed, whipping the bone through the air. Manami could only cry, screams punctuating her sobs. Mayu dropped the bone, unable to take anymore of the girl's pitiful wailing. She lifted the bat again, twisting her body and holding it high. With a loud shout, she swung.

The metal whistled through the air, a muffled crack ringing in Mayu's ears as her weapon made contact with Manami's face. The girl's head snapped back with the force, her teary eyes wide and her jaw slack. Blood spurted from her previously perfect nose, dribbling down over her chin and onto her neck. Her cheekbone sunk into her skull, the skin scraped and bruised. With yet another crack, Manami's head fell to the side. Her face was contorted, perky nose twisted and sunken. Manami released a nasally gurgle, trembling terribly. She brought her uninjured hand up to touch her face. Just to feel for the damage.

She never got a chance.

The bat made impact yet again. Manami hadn't even noticed her classmate pull it away after the last swing.

Mayu released an excited squeal, nearly bouncing up and down in her glee. "I got you, I got you!" She cried victoriously. Manami fell to the side, her eyes clenched shut tightly. One side of her face began to go purple, blood dripping down in a thin line from her brow. She lay there convulsing as she struggled to think.

No air.

She had no air.

Bringing her hand to her throat, she wheezed, tears leaking from her swollen eye. She simply couldn't get enough air, not with her nose crushed the way it was. The slender girl began to hyperventilate, her uninjured eye bulging slightly

"You know, this look really suits you." Mayu noted, as though she were commenting on a new pair of shoes.

Bile bubbled up in the back of Manami's throat. With a whine, she turned her face away, still trying to catch her breath and force back the vomit that threatened to come up. Mayu just smiled, dragging the bat down over that bloodied face. The beaten girl flinched at the touch of cool metal on her stinging cheek. Her aggressor stepped over her, standing with one leg on each side of her torso.

Raising the bat again, Mayu smiled down at her.

"Look at me, Manami. Look at me."

That what when Manami realized that she was actually going to die.

There was no point in resisting. She just wanted it to be over. The tired girl slowly turned her gaze to Mayu, not surprised to see that bat held high once more.

"Look me in the eyes." Mayu breathed, her eyes gentle and her lips curved upwards.

Manami groaned groggily, her only open eye drifting to the side before meeting Mayu's.

_"Hurts so bad...just let it end,"_ she silently pleaded.

_"I want to die. Kill me...kill me,"_

The moment their eyes made contact, Mayu felt a tingle in her stomach. Her smile grew wider, splitting her face. She slammed the aluminum bat down into Manami's face hard, as hard as she could. The force sent a shiver through her. All of her. Her breath hitched ever so slightly.

She watched as the lower half of Manami's forehead caved into her skull, wet snaps and cracks sending a jolt through her. Mayu's legs nearly buckled, a delighted cry escaping her. Her knees trembled as the bat tumbled from her hands, clattering against the floor dully. She stared down at her work. Manami's face, once so lovely, was now completely unrecognizable. Crushed. Those green eyes that she had envied so much were closed for good.

Manami was dead. Dead at her hands. Dead, dead, dead!

No more Manami.

No more Manami, _ever again!_

The blond felt a smile twitch upon her lips, a giggle rising up out of her. After a long moment, her giggles dissolved into raw laughter. It sounded quite far away in her own ears.

Mayu just laughed and laughed, unable to contain her joy. She laughed until her stomach hurt. The pure happiness that she felt was almost unreal. Like a dream.

She was free.

Once she finally calmed down, she bent down and reached for her bat. Despite her exhaustion, she just couldn't seem to stop smiling. The scent of blood was thick in the air, and she drank it in.

It was the scent that her victory held.

But before she could bring herself to relax, the sound of movement in the bushes behind her made her smile falter.

-0-0-0-

Sakura toppled back onto her rear, holding her shaking hand over her mouth. Tears dripped over her fingers. Her breaths came in soft, short gasps.

Manami's face was gone. Manami was dead.

Manami was _dead_.

It wasn't a dream or some twisted story she stumbled across online. It was happening right in front of her.

Ino was silent. Her shoulders shook and her eyes stung with unshed tears as she tried to stay moderately calm. Her heart raced in her chest, fear coursing though her. Never before had she witnessed such a gruesome act. And there Mayu was, laughing her damn head off. Struggling to swallow, she looked at Sakura and gently laid a hand on her arm.

"We should go," She mouthed, not daring to make a sound. Sakura just sat there, her eyes tired and her nose a bit red from crying. She nodded, wiping at her face. Just as Sakura turned to move, Ino did the same. Their legs bumped, and their guns clacked together lightly. Her breath catching, Ino whipped her head around to be sure that Mayu hadn't heard. No, from what she could see though the bushes, their classmate was still lost to the world. Looking back at a fearful Sakura, she held a finger to her lips. Sakura could only nod.

They tried again, going much slower as they crawled on all fours. And that was when Sakura felt a light tickle along her thigh. Going stiff, she began to tremble harder. Not daring to peer back at her leg, she stifled a sob. On top of seeing her friend murdered in cold blood, there was a bug on her. A bug! Few knew of her extreme fear of all things creepy and crawly, and bugs definitely fell into that category. She bowed her head, ignoring Ino's concerned stare. Another tickle.

_"Oh god, it's moving...it's moving!"_ She thought in a panic, pushing herself forward a bit to catch up with Ino. Gasping softly when her hand scraped against a sharp rock, she tumbled ahead into her friend. When she heard the sound of a grunt and rustling in the bushes, she froze.

There was no way that Mayu hadn't heard that.

Ino was still. Despite the bugs and the dirt, she wouldn't move herself. Yes, she was on the ground, and yes, her face was scratched up a bit from the bush's sharp branches, but she refused to move. There was a chance that Mayu hadn't noticed...right? She reached back blindly, being careful not to make a sound as she took her companion's hand. Sakura held her other hand over her mouth, her cheeks wet with new tears. She had really, really messed up.

"...Who's there?" Mayu called from the other side of the bushes, voice calm but tinged with obvious suspicion. Ino didn't dare move, nor did she speak. She was quiet, her blue eyes stinging. Whether it was from the dirt that had been stirred up in her fall or from oncoming tears, she didn't know.

When nothing was heard from Mayu, Ino bit her lower lip gently and took a silent breath to calm herself. Were they in the clear?

_'That's right Mayu...just a cute little squirrel romping through the bushes. Nothing to worry about...now just be on your way, go on...' _Ino thought to herself, trying to ignore the way her own legs began to tremble. That was when she heard it.

Metal scraping over dirt and pebbles. Slow footsteps that only seemed to grow louder. Sakura's breath hitching almost inaudibly.

Ino's eyes widened when a shadow fell over her. Twisting her body, she fell onto her back and pushed herself up onto her elbows. There was Mayu, bat soaring over her head. Sakura released a strangled whimper before pulling herself closer to Ino, bug forgotten.

"Naughty, naughty! Don't you know eavesdropping is rude?" Mayu said with that familiar wicked grin splitting her dirtied face.

Sakura could only sit there, eyes fixed on her classmate.

As the bat was finally swung down, Ino felt her stomach drop. She leapt towards Sakura, shoving her into the bushes. Sakura let out a cry and kept to her knees, curling up and holding her arms over her bowed head. The sound of a loud crack sent a jolt through her limbs, and she looked up through mused pink hair. It was only the sound of her best friend's pained cry that could snap her from her terrified trance. Her jaw dropped, and she scrambled forward.

"I-Ino, oh god-!"

Ino fell back and held her arm to her chest, cradling her quite possibly broken wrist. The pain was excruciating. When she thought about how many times Manami had suffered the impact of the metal bat, anger and fear swelled up in her.

No, she wouldn't die at the hands of that psycho! She _wouldn't!_ She would survive dammit, she would _live!_

With a furious shout, Ino shoved Sakura off of her, grabbed up her fallen gun and aimed for Mayu. As the girl lifted her bat up into the air again, she stared down at the girls with crazed eyes. A laugh shook her.

"Just like Manami, just like Manami!" The teen sang, twirling her gleaming bat over her head.

"No!" Ino choked out, trying to hold her hands steady despite the horrid throb in her wrist. She fumbled with it and tried to get a good grip. Sakura let out a choked sound, eyes widening and breath catching when Ino's finger found the trigger.

"Ino, no!" She screamed, her hands flying up to cover her ears. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to see it! She didn't want any of it!

A yelp escaped Ino as she fired the first shot. Sent falling back a few inches, she rolled onto her side and held her injured wrist under her body, gun still trained on Mayu.

The bat wielding teenager stumbled to the side, her weapon tumbling from her fingers and clattering to the firm dirt below. It rolled a few inches, bumping her shoe as she staggered back. When Mayu brought her shaking fingers to the new wound in her stomach, the color drained from her face. Falling back another foot or so, a strangled sound left her throat.

"S-shot me...you fucking _shot_ me!" Mayu screamed as she doubled over, hot tears burning at her eyes when the surge of pain hit her. Ino just stared, reaching out to the side blindly and tugging Sakura into her side. Wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders, she held the sobbing girl tightly.

"I-Ino...Ino, Ino..." The pink haired girl chanted her friend's name like one would a prayer, still covering her ears as she buried her face in her companion's uniform top. The blond was silent, watching Mayu wheeze and moan as she poked at the growing patch of blood on her shirt.

"I'm bleeding...I'm bleeding...m-make it stop dammit!" Mayu shrieked, voice breaking under the strain. Ino began to tremble, her breath catching when Mayu turned crazed brown eyes on her. Her blond hair was matted and twisted, falling over her face in heavy chunks.

"You...you did this to me!" She gasped, hurrying toward Ino. The girl stumbled, wide eyes twitching slightly at the sound of a loud crack, then another...and another still. She froze, eyes rolling up into her skull as she took a clumsy step to the side. More shots. More pain. Blood rushed to her head, and she staggered back.

After a long moment, Mayu began to sway on her feet. Tripping over her bat, her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor.

-0-0-0-

"Sasuke, no!" Naruto hissed, reaching out and grabbing his friend by the wrist. He tugged the brunette back over to him. Sasuke stared up at the taller male, glowering as he tugged his arm away.

"What is it?" He mumbled, pushing some of his dark hair out of his eyes. Naruto started in the opposite direction and gave the teen a look.

"I told you, we have to go this way," He sighed, smirking a bit at the look on his companion's face. "You were heading back for the school."

Sasuke blinked, glancing back behind him but being sure to keep up with his friend.

"Oh...um, my bad." He mumbled, looking forward again.

"Don't worry about it. You've always had a shitty sense of direction." Naruto snorted, smiling. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"How long until we get to the shrine?" He said, giving his friend an irritated smack on the shoulder.

"About half an hour if we hurry, an hour or so if we take it slow. It's not too far"

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Sasuke asked, pushing a low branch out of his face as they weaved past trees and rocks quietly.

"I don't know. Let's see if we make it there first."

Sasuke only nodded, holding the strap of his bag tightly. If. Not when, if. That was hard to think about.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?" The blond hummed quietly, glancing back at his classmate.

"...You just stepped in crap." Naruto stopped at that. He lifted his foot and looked down at his sneaker.

"Wha...aw, fuckcakes."

Sasuke grinned when Naruto grimaced and attempted to wipe his shoe on some fallen leaves. Listening to the crackle of dried leaves and Naruto's disgusted mutterings, the Uchiha felt some of the tension leave his body.

Despite how loud and stupid and...loud and annoying —and fucking _loud_— Naruto could be, he was trustworthy and dependable. He was the best friend a guy could ask for and Sasuke was glad to have him.

"Maaan...my shoe is gonna smell for the next hour...stupid animals, shitting everywhere..." Naruto whined, growling as he rubbed the sole of his shoe against a nearby tree.

"Come on, we have bigger things to worry about." Sasuke replied, laughing softly when Naruto nearly fell over in his efforts.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto huffed, smiling ever so slightly at the sound of that quiet laughter. He grabbed his friend by the hand and led him away, feeling just a bit lighter than before. They would get to the shrine, find some shelter, and hopefully they wouldn't run into any other students on the way.

-0-0-0-

A dull thud sounded in Ino's ears, and her insides froze. She knew that sound. She'd heard it when Manami hit the ground just minutes before.

Without a word, the girl slowly released Sakura and lifted herself to her feet. Ignoring Sakura's calls, she let her weapon fall from her hand. The sound of it clattering to the ground didn't even register in her mind. Walking past the bushes on shaky legs, she stared down at Mayu's body with wide eyes.

Mayu lay there, on her side, body twisted in a grotesque manner. Scraped arms laid limp against the ground, pale blond hair jumbled up and laying across her shoulder. Ino's eyes fell over the first bullet wound, and then another, and another still. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she released a strange throaty sound before taking a step back. Had she really fired that many times? Had she? Truly?

Falling back a few feet, she felt hands on her shoulders and whipped around with a strangled noise. It was only Sakura, her pale pink hair messy and her eyes fearful. The tension didn't leave her body.

"I...Ino, it's me...just me...are you okay? Ino?"

The older girl was quiet, unable to meet her friend's eyes.

"Is...is she dead?"

Sakura glanced down at the body, her vision blurred with tears. When she looked back up at Ino, the teen's long flaxen bangs hung over blue eyes. Sakura spoke up, not sure if her friend was even really listening.

"Yeah...I-I mean I think so...she looks..."

Ino lifted her head, glancing at the gun that she had dropped earlier. Without a word, she walked over to the bushes. Bending at the waist, she swiped her Browning hi-power up off the ground. Sakura just stared as she wiped the dirt off with her skirt.

Manami was dead. Mayu was dead. Kiba, Hinata...

Slowly but surely, they were being taken out. Ino herself had a broken wrist, and Sakura was just an emotional wreck. It couldn't go on. With fidgeting fingers, Ino stared down at the gun she held. A terrible thought crossed her mind. She was completely still, standing with her back to the other girl.

Sakura had been there when no one else had. She'd held her hair back when she couldn't hold her lunch down, not supportive of her habits but caring and helpful all the same. They studied together, baked sweets together, gossiped and laughed and sang out of tune together.

Even when her father brushed her off and when her mother's voice grew harsh, there was always one person she could count on to be there for her. She was going completely mad if she had just actually considered doing something so horrible.

_"Two of your dear classmates have been killed since I sent you out. Isn't that great?"_

Ino went rigid and her eyes fell upon her broken, bruised wrist.

_"You guys need to step it up. Two deaths in three hours? Pathetic."_

It was really all just a game in the end though, right? A fucked up game.

Sakura just stared at Ino as the fair haired student kicked up some dirt absently. Ino's mind was reeling, spinning with thoughts that she couldn't quite keep up with.

_"Think about it...Hinata is dead. She was so quick to trust everyone. I always knew she'd get screwed over, I just didn't expect it to actually get her killed... Have I been too trusting? Keeping Sakura with me... When worst comes to worst, she'll turn on me...I mean, she's only human... Mayu died so fast, one second she was just gone. Like...bang, poof. Gone. Would it be that easy? It can't be that simple...no. It's Sakura...but really, why did I even decide to join her? This stupid crap can only have one winner, why the fuck did I put myself at risk? I'll get myself killed!"_

Ino bit her lower lip hard and tried to keep her breaths even.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. Wiping at her eyes, she took a small step forward.

"Kill or be killed..." The blond muttered to herself, her fingers twitching over the cold metal of her pistol. Sakura caught it, just barely. Hearing those words from Ino was disturbing to say the least.

"Ino, please don't talk like that. Let's just go...please, I don't want to be here anymore." She said, fiddling with her gun nervously. Being surrounded by dead bodies was not her idea of a good time.

That was when Ino turned to face her friend, blue eyes determined. She didn't say a word. All she did was raise her arm and aim her pistol at Sakura. It made the pink haired girl's stomach drop right down into her knees. She stared down the barrel in horror.

"I-Ino?" She forced out, feeling like her heart was about to beat right out of her ribcage. Ino didn't move to lower the gun. The sight of those usually warm blue eyes so...calculating, so fierce, it was scary. Sakura forced a strained smile.

"Ino, p-please don't...just put it down, we can talk."

More unnerving silence.

"Please just put the gun down!" Sakura pleaded, "I can drop mine too, it's okay..." Ino sighed, her lips twitching slightly.

"I'm selfish. I don't want to die."

"I-I don't either, none of us do...I know you're afraid,"

"I won't die here. I _won't_." Ino said, "I wish I hadn't run into you. I wouldn't have to do this."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to...I'm not going to hurt you Ino. I...I really—"

Ino took a step forward and swallowed hard. Forcing herself not to shake, she tightened her grip on the weapon in her hand.

"Forgive me."

Sakura fell back, her legs feeling quite like jelly. Before she knew it, she was running. Desperately, she tried to push back that tight, breathless feeling in her throat. A yelp left her at the sound of an ear splitting pop and of wood splitting.

_"This can't be happening!"_ She thought as she struggled to calm her racing heart. _Ino_, her quirky best friend of several years, was seriously trying to _kill_ her. Her world was falling apart around her and there wasn't a damn thing she could do to stop it. Helplessness and fear gripped at her insides.

Sakura dove behind a tree, fumbling with the gun in her hands. How did she even use the damn thing? She had never fired a gun before, she'd never even _held_ one before that morning! Blinking back tears at the sound of twigs snapping under Ino's feet, the pink haired teen pressed herself back against the tree. Another loud pop. She heard the crack of wood once again. Her shoulders shook as she forced herself to speak.

"Ino, stop, please!" She tightened her hold on her weapon and tried to come up with something, _anything_. What could she do? She couldn't _shoot_ her, and she certainly couldn't try to outrun her. Ino was fast, faster than she should have been on those skinny sticks she called legs.

Sakura jumped at the sound of another shot being fired, the bullet taking a decent sized chunk out of the side of the tree she was behind. Dust rose into the air and woodchips flew. With a deep gulp of air, she stumbled away from the tree and whipped around to face her friend..

"Ino, stop!" She screamed.

When Ino squeezed the trigger again, Sakura screamed and dropped to her knees, avoiding the bullet that would have otherwise caught her in the shoulder. Before she could even move to stand, Ino fired again. She didn't miss.

All was still, the loud sound of gunfire echoing through the trees. A gasp escaped Sakura, airy and choked. Ino watched as the girl's gun slipped from her spasming hand and her lips parted in surprise. In the middle of that adorably wide forehead was a small wound, no wider around than the eraser on the end of a pencil. It looked dark and wet, though no blood leaked from it.

The back of Sakura's head burst open, blood and brain matter spraying from the gaping hole. Like too much pressure had built up in her skull, the contents splattered the tree she had been hiding behind just a minute before. The sight had Ino's stomach turning. After what felt like forever, Sakura swayed like a flower in a breeze before falling onto her back with a thud. Her head made a wet noise against the ground on contact.

Ino could only look upon her dead body with wide eyes.

-0-0-0-

Kouta tripped over his own feet at the sound of gunfire coming from the east. He grabbed a thick, low branch to steady himself. There were more shots, two of them. Narrowing his eyes and releasing the tree, he broke into a swift run. Sad as it was, he really, really didn't want to get caught up in that mess. The blond kept his steps light and avoided the dried leaves that littered the ground. They would crackle under his weight and that would draw attention to anyone nearby.

Unbeknownst to him, dark eyes followed his every move from about ten feet behind. Yuuto smirked to himself and followed, the blade of his hatchet speckled with dirt and slowly drying blood.

It was such a shame. To think that the first person that he'd come across would be another member of the chess club. Determined not to fail, Yuuto pushed all thoughts of their time playing chess together out of his mind.

He would do what he had to do, and he would do it without hesitation.

-0-0-0-

Sakura's eyes were glassy, fixed on the sky above. She didn't blink, she didn't even twitch. Ino knew that she was dead.

She found herself concerned about her own lack of a reaction.

Hesitantly, Ino walked over to where the unmoving body lay. Despite the churning in her stomach and the cold sweat that had broken out over her skin, she crouched down beside Sakura.

Blood, red and vibrant against the earth. That was all she could see for a moment. The fact that it was Sakura's blood made it a bit harder for Ino to absorb.

Wanting to know the extent of the damage, she took the dead teen's shoulders and lifted her up a few inches. At that moment, bloodied brain matter flopped out of the back of her open skull. Chunks of pink tinted bone and hair joined the small, gruesome pile on the floor. A grey-pink liquid leaked from the mess and began to soak into the earth. Ino fell back, releasing Sakura's still warm shoulders with a strangled cry. What remained of her head fell into the mess with a squishing sound.

Ino's breaths came fast and shallow. The back of her head had been blown open, no wonder it had looked like...no, she didn't want to think about it, she didn't want to look at it anymore! She turned and scrambled to her feet after grabbing her pistol. She had only done what she'd had to! Sakura would have turned on her eventually, just like everyone else around her. Unable to catch her breath, Ino keeled over and emptied her stomach. As she gagged, tears leaking from her tightly closed eyes. She coughed and spat, needing that vile taste to leave her mouth.

She had a feeling that it never would.

Ino cried and wiped at her eyes with her free hand, ignoring the throb in her injured wrist. Seeing her bestie's brain falling out of her head had made things just a little too real for her.

What the hell had she done? How was she supposed to go home and live with that? What was waiting for her? Her indifferent father and her harsh mother, was _that_ what she had been hoping to return to?

Sakura had cried and begged for Ino to stop, but she didn't. She could have fired back, she had been given a gun as well. She could have done it. But she hadn't, and that was the difference between the two of them. Ino knew that.

_"...I...sorry. I was just so relieved... I mean, you're the one person I can trust!"_

_"I'm...I'm happy it was you, too."_

Ino now realized what it was to feel truly empty.

Sobs wracked her body, and she took another step back. Jumping at the feeling of her foot bumping something, she turned and looked down at Mayu's body with wide eyes. More tears fell, and she glanced over at Manami's smashed up face.

She had let the game control her. She had let it take over, and now Sakura was dead. She fell to her knees, crying like a child. Her arms hung limply at her sides, the gun heavy in her hand. The tears wouldn't stop.

Several minutes passed before she calmed down. Taking in thick swallows of air, she looked down at her lap. It had been her fear of death that had gotten Sakura killed. Now she had nothing, no one to live for. She had told Sakura on more than one occasion that she would have been willing to die for her, but when an actual life-threatening situation came around, all she did was cower and betray the one person who had cared. What was left for her?

The life that she had ahead was no life that she wanted to live. A life filled with pain and regret and loneliness, stained with Sakura's blood...that was nothing that she wanted a part of. She stood on shaky legs, slowly making her way back over to Sakura's body. Staring down at those unfocused green eyes, more tears welled up in her own. She knelt down and pushed some light pink hair from the girl's face with shaking fingers.

"I let my fear control me, Sakura...I'm sorry. I threw you away so carelessly, but I wanna make it up to you. I've been selfish for so long. I was scared, but..."

Ino smiled tiredly and pulled her hand away. She took a slow, deep breath before lifting her hand and pressing the barrel of the gun to her temple. Closing her eyes, another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm not afraid anymore."

**-0-0-0-**

If this seems rushed, that's because it is. I did most of it in one night. Hopefully it's not too bad. So yeah, I finally updated. I reeeally hope that the next chapter comes to me a bit easier, because this one was really, really tough.

But it's also more than double the length of any of the previous ones at more than nine thousand words [compared to the usual three to four thousand words], so please don't complain about how long I took. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Several deaths covered in this chapter, all girls. The bits with Manami and Mayu came really easily, but I had some trouble with Sakura and Ino's scenes. I'm finally getting back into writing regularly though, and I want it to stick. x3

I would like to take this time to address some questions/comments that I have received.

**Why aren't you focusing on Naruto and Sasuke more? **

Though this is a NaruSasu fic, I need to get rid of some of the other students first. Things get a little more NaruSasu centric around chapter eight or nine.

**Will you be including the Sound Four? **

Still thinking about it. I know a certain someone who was hoping for some sexy Tayuya time. I'll admit that I quite like that particular team, but I haven't decided yet. If I do, they'll be in a class from a previous year.

**WHY DID NARUTO GET SUCH A CRAP WEAPON? A MIRROR? I'LL SHANK YOU. **

BECAUSE LIFE ISN'T FAIR.

And no shanking. It's not nice.

**I hate OCs! Why do you have so many in this story?**

Because otherwise, there would be twelve boys instead of fifteen, and only five girls. That doesn't work out very well. Besides, more OCs, more deaths, more gore. Death scenes can be fun to write. So just sit back and enjoy the splatter.

And for the love of all things holy, STOP BLOODY WHINING ABOUT HOW MANY THERE ARE RRRGH.

I hope that clears some stuff up for ya.

Here are the student profiles for Chouji and Tenten.

**Akimichi Chouji [Boy #4]**

**Height -** 5'6

**Weight -** 136 lbs.

**Extra Curricular - **Culinary club

**Primary Talent -** Cooking/baking

**Primary Weakness -** Naiveté

**Designated Weapon** - Kitchen knife

**Pertinent Background:**

Only child to two chefs, a known overeater. The subject is extremely naive and very self conscious about his weight. He has been close to [boy #5] Nara Shikamaru since grade four, and is easily angered when someone speaks badly of him despite his usually calm, kind personality.

**Conclusion: **

Early to mid game elimination likely. Naiveté and compassion only lessen his chances of winning, along with his physical standing. Were he to seek out the Nara boy, his chances would improve, though only slightly.

**Hotaru Tenten [Girl #4]**

**Height -** 5'3

**Weight -** 116 lbs.

**Extra Curricular -** Archery [Mondays only], track and field [Wednesdays and Fridays]

**Primary Talents -** Archery, track and field [running], specializes in weapons

**Primary Weakness -** Trust issues, fear of intimacy, fear of opening up

**Designated Weapon -** Jackknife

**Pertinent Background:**

Raised from birth by an abusive aunt, who blamed the subject for all of the woes in her life. This led to the girl to develop intimacy and trust issues. Due to her aunt's constant abuse and belittling, specifically insisting that the subject would die a horrible death on The Program, the subject began collecting weapons back home, following news on The Program, doing research on past winners, etc., trying to prepare in case her class was chosen.

**Conclusion: **

Victory probable due to preparation, skill with various weapons, and motivation.

-0-0-0-

Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers.

If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review or message me. I'll do my best to get back to you in a timely manner.

I love you all, and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon!

...No promises. ;A;

II


End file.
